


A New Beginning

by SNFFBEEBEE



Series: A New Beginning [1]
Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 19:44:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 41,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17689688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SNFFBEEBEE/pseuds/SNFFBEEBEE
Summary: Rebecca gets caught in a sticky situation, while hunting a nest of vampires. She was ready to give up, when she was surprisingly helped by two of the best Hunters in the biz and that turns all three of their lives upside down with twist and turns, and of course some fluffly love.It starts around season 11. It follows true to some of the story lines, but I also made a few changes and twists and turns!!





	1. Chapter 1

The house was quiet, but I knew that the Vamps nest was here. I gripped the ax in my hand and continued down the hall. Right before I hit the basement door, I heard the floor creek behind me. I took in a deep breath, then turned around to an empty hallway. You could tell that the house had been empty for years by the condition of, well everything. I knew something was there, I could feel it. I decided to keep on to the basement and opened the door slowly. It was quiet, too quiet. I went down the stairs, step by step, ax gripped tightly in one hand and my flashlight in the other. I looked around and seen an old bed with blood stained sheets. I shown the flashlight to the corner to see a girl chained to a water pipe. I looked around then made my way over to the tiny brown haired girl.

“ No, Please don’t hurt me. “ She cried, terrified.

I looked her in the eyes as I picked the lock of the chains around her wrists.

“ I’m not going to hurt you, I’m going to get you out of here okay. “ I said trying to calm her down.

Right when I got the chains off, I felt something metal hit me in the back of my head and I was out. I had no idea how long I was knocked out but when I slowly opened my eyes, I seen the brown haired girl on the floor, her her body on one side of the room and her head on the other. I took in a deep breath as I felt the rope around my wrists that were tied to the arms of a chair. I blinked a few times and as my vision became clear I seen four men sitting on a couch on the far end of the basement. They were all dressed in suits with their hair slicked back, but one of them had red, tousled hair and wore jeans a white t-shirt and a leather jacket that had seen better days.

“ Well look who’s finally awake. I was hoping I didn’t hit you too hard. “ The tall redhead said getting up and making his way across the room. 

I looked at him and pulled once at the ropes around my wrists. He stood there, arms crossed with a smile on his face.

“ I thought you would have found our nest months ago. Did my boys slow you down a little bit? “ He asked a smirk pulling at his lips.

This isn’t my first time in a situation like this, so I wasn’t budging. When I didn’t say anything, he picked my ax up off the ground and chuckled.

“ Such a heavy tool for a little one like you. “

He looked at the little knife that was on the table to left of him and got an idea. He set the ax down, picked it up and stood in front of me. Knowing what was going to happen next, I took in a deep breath, not taking my eyes off him. He ran the blade ever so softly across the side of my neck, then bent down to look me in the eyes.

“ I have a lot of ideas of what I’d like to do to you. I mean seeing how you took out what seven of my boys over the past couple months. You saved all those people but look where that has got you. Tied to a chair, no weapons, no back up. “

Before he could say anything else, there was a big thud that came from upstairs. He looked over at the other men.

“ Trevor, keep and eye on her. “

The three men made their way upstairs, shutting the door behind them. The man left behind was short, but he had arms like a tree trunk. He had short dirty blonde hair with brown eyes. He pulled a chair a few feet away from me, unbuttoned his jacket and sat down with a grin on his face. This whole time, I was loosing the ropes, so at the right time, I would bust out and take him out, just like any other time. 

“ Little Miss Hunter has gotten herself into some real trouble no hasn’t she? “ He smirked.

I took in a breath and let it out slowly.

“ Not very talkative huh? “

He eyed the knife, and picked it up.

“ I think I make you talk. “

I watched as he put the knife to my shoulder. He pushed and ran it down my arm. I closed my eyes and cringed through the pain. His smile got bigger as he enjoyed this.

“ Still not going to talk? “

I looked him in the eyes with a smirk of my own.

“ Screw you. “

He raised an eyebrow to me, then hauled off and punched me right in the jaw. I spit the blood out from my now busted lip and just looked at him.

“ What’s your name sweetheart? “

“ Screw you. “ I repeated.

He shook his head with a laugh, put the knife to my other shoulder and repeated the same cut as the other arm. I screamed through the pain and tried to steady my breath.

“ Finally feeling something. “

There was another thud upstairs and it was followed by a lot more. The moment he took his eyes off me, I pulled from the ropes, grabbed the ax and went right for him. He turned around and caught it the moment I swung it. He smiled, pulled it from me and hit me in the side of the face. I fell to the floor but quickly got up, tackled him to the ground and started throwing punches. We fought on the floor for a minute, then he overpowered me, pinned me to the floor by my neck, squeezing. I tried to fight him off but he was too strong. I had a feeling that this was going to be how it ended for me. I heard the door open, footsteps come down and then right before my eyes, Trevor’s head was flung across the room. I immediately pushed his body off me and started to sit up, when hands were on my back helping me. I looked to my right to see these light green eyes.

“ You alright? “

“ Yeah, I’m fine. “ 

I got to my feet and brushed the dirt off of my face. I let out a breath when I looked at the man who had helped me up. He had short brown hair that stuck up in different directions, stubble of facial hair that covered a strong jaw, and lips that would make a girl melt.

“ What’s your name? “ He asked, making sure that I was still coherent.

“ Rebecca. “

“ I’m Sam and this is my brother Dean. “

The voice came from another man that stood in front of me. He was just as handsome, but in a different way. He was extremely tall, dark brown eyes, with long brown hair to match, stubble like his brother and had an innocent look to him. Right then, I remembered those names. Everyone in the Hunter world knew those names. 

“ Wait a minute, are you Sam and Dean Winchester? “ 

“ Guilty as charged. Come on let’s get out of here. “

Dean tried to take my arm to help me upstairs, but I pulled from his grip, went to the table picked up my ax and the knife. Without a word, I walked up the stairs and outside.

“ No thanks for the rescue or nothing. “ Dean mumbled.

“ Come on. “ Sam, shook his head, heading upstairs, Dean following behind him 

When I got outside, I seen my car and ran my fingers through my hair in frustration.

“ Sons of Bitches! “ I yelled.

“ Everything okay? “ Sam asked curiously.

I glared at him.

“ No everything is not okay! They trashed my car. “ 

I pointed to the light blue 69 Camero Dean parked Baby beside. Dean was a little taken back. He glanced at Sam as I pulled my keys from my pocket and went to the trunk.

“ This is your car? “ Dean asked, impressed. 

“ Built her myself ten years ago. “

I popped the trunk, and the boys were surprised when they seen, guns, salt bullets and pretty much everything they had in theirs. I dropped the ax in, moved a few things around, and slipped the little knife in my boot.

“ You’re a hunter. “ Sam stated.

“ Yup. “

I closed the trunk and seen Dean going to open the driver’s side door. I pushed it closed before he could open it fully.

“ Don’t touch. “

He looked at me, tossing his hands up in the air and taking a step back.

“ So I take it you were hunting these vamps. “

I ran my fingers through my hair and leaned against the hood of my car.

“ I’ve been tracking this place for the past four months. I took out seven of them before I made it here. “

“ You hunt alone? “ Dean asked.

“ Always have. “

“ Where are you staying? We can give you a lift. “ Sam said starting to walk over to the beautiful black Impala.

“ I’m checked into the hotel about forty five minutes away, but I’m good. “

Sam shook his head, realizing I was a lot like Dean. 

“ Listen, stop being such a girl, get in the car and we can get you to the hotel, then we’ll leave you to whatever it is you do. “ Dean said, opening the passenger side door.

I thought for a second, then gave in, knowing it was my only option at the moment.

“ Fine. “ I mumbled as I got in the car.

Dean looked at Sam as he closed the door. 

“ This should be fun. “

Sam shook his head with a little laugh.

“ What’s so funny? “ Dean asked.

“ She remind you of anyone? “

Dean thought for a second, then knew what he was saying.

“She’s nothing like me. I would never paint Baby blue “ He said, getting in and revving the engine to life.

Sam chuckled to himself again, then got in the backseat and we were off to the motel I was staying at. My arms were stinging like a bitch and my head was pounding. All I wanted was a nice hot shower and a bottle of Whiskey.

“ So how long have you been hunting for? “ Dean asked, glancing at you then back to the road.

“ Almost six years. “

“ Always by yourself? “

I always got a little offended when guys asked that.

“ Is that so hard to believe? “ I glared at him.

“ No, it’s pretty bad ass, but stupid at the same time. “

I looked at him as he pulled into the parking lot of the motel, then got out. Sam let out a breath as him and Dean got out behind you.

“ What? “ Dean asked.

“ Could you be more of an ass? “ Sam pointed out, grabbing his bag from the trunk and passing him his.

“ She doesn’t have to be such a girl. “ Dean groaned following Sam into the run down motel. 

I kicked my boots off and was about to turn on the shower when there was a knock on my door. I pulled the gun from the back of my pants and looked through the peep hole and seen Sam and Dean. I let out a sigh then opened the door.

“ Look I appreciate the ride, but I’m good. “ I said a little annoyed.

“ I’ve got a first aid kit, just let me stitch you up and we will part ways. “

He had those puppy dog eyes, and well I knew it would a struggle to stitch myself up. I let out a sigh and opened the door, so they could come in. Dean shut the door behind him and looked at pages and notes that were tacked to the wall.

“ You got some skills. “ 

“ I’ve been doing this for a bit, I know how to put a case together. “ I sat on the bed.

Sam sat next to me, cleaned my arms and started stitching up the gashes. I cringed through the pain.

“ So what’s next for you? “ Dean asked, sitting in the chair beside the dirty window.

“ I got info on another case a few cities over. “

“ Right back to it huh. What are you hunting? “

“ I’m not exactly sure yet, but it seems like Demons. People changing over night and all that stuff. “

Sam cut the last of the string and bandaged me up.

“ All right, all done. “

I smiled softly at him.

“ Thanks. “

He packed up his kit and let out a breath.

“ When was the last time you had food? “ He asked, almost shy.

I looked at him and smirked.

“ Are you asking me out Sam? “

He ran his fingers through his hair and threw his bag over his shoulder.

“ No, just inviting you to get food with us and maybe a beer. It’s been a long night for all of us, and from experience the minibar food here sucks, “

“ It really does. “ Dean added.

I looked at the two brothers and thought for a second. I was starving and I could use a beer or two. I stood up and grabbed my leather jacket.

“ Alright. “

When we got outside, I looked at Dean.

“ Can I. “

Before I could finish my sentence, he cut me off.

“Nobody drives Baby, but me. “ He smirked getting inside.

I threw my hands up with a little laugh, then got in the back seat. We got our food at a local bar.

“ What are you drinking? ‘ Sam asked.

“ Beer please. “ I smiled.

There was something sweet about that boy.

Dean and I sat down at a table as Sam went and got the beers.

“ So where you from? “

“ What’s with all the questions? “ I asked with a laugh.

He looked at me for a minute and finally realized who I reminded him of, and he smiled.

“ Sorry just making conversation. You’re quite the hardass aren’t ya. “

I shook my head with a laugh. I really haven’t been really nice to this guy and I mean he just saved my ass.

“ I’m sorry it’s been a long day, actually a long month. “

“ Trust me, we know exactly what you mean. “ Sam setting a beer in front of you and one for his brother.

“ So tell me this, why are you guys so special? “ 

“ What do you mean? “ Sam asked, taking a sip of his beer.

“ Everyone in the Hunter life knows who your name, but that’s all I know. “

Sam took another drink and looked at Dean.

“ Well let’s just say we’ve done a lot. “ Dean said, kinda avoiding the question.

I couldn’t help but smile. These guys were starting to grow on me. We had a few beers and talked about random cases, until my phone beeped. I opened the email and looked at the info Jade sent me.

“ You know what, I should really get back and try to get some shut eyes. I have to get up early and fix the car. “ I finished off my beer and pulling on my jacket slowly, being aware of the stinging in my arms.

“ Yeah, I could use a few hours. “ Sam said getting to his feet.

Dean paid the bill then we went back to the motel. I got out and with my hands in my pockets, I smiled at the boys in front of my door. 

“ Thanks for the beers. “

“ Of course, was nice to meet you Rebecca. “ Sam smiled.

“ Back at cha. “

They smiled, and then went into their room. I closed my door with a shake of my head. I went into the bathroom, and finally took that long hot shower. After my shower, I got into a pair of shorts, and tank top. I took my laptop from my bag, sat at the wobbly table, opened my email and went over all of my research for the next case. Everything was pointing to Demon possession, but there was something missing that I just couldn’t put my finger on. I was on my third time overlooking everything, when there was a knock on my door. I let out a sigh, got up and looked in the peep hole yet again. My heart did a flip, I opened the door and locked eyes with the beautiful ones that I had met earlier.

“ Dean, what are you doing here? ‘ I asked, a little confused, but curious.

“ Sam passed out and I thought I’d come over and make sure that you were alright. “

“ You’re checking up on me… why? “ I crossed my arms.

He looked at me, not wanting to answer the question.

“ Dean. “

He let out a breath and put his hands in his pockets.

“ Sam didn’t want to tell you, but we only took out two of those vamps upstairs when we found you. “

I already knew what he was going to say,

“ The big red head got away. “

I shook my head with a frustrated laugh. I really just couldn’t catch a break.

“ Of course he did. So you’re coming to check up on me, to make sure that I haven’t been turned or killed. “

I left him at the door, and sat back down at the table. He came inside, closing the door behind him.

“ I can handle myself Dean, I’ve done just fine by myself up until now. “

I poured myself a glass of Bourbon and shot it back.

“ I’m not saying that you can’t, I just feel like because we let him get away that I should keep an eye on you. “

“ Because he will come after me. “

I topped off my glass, and poured another one and held it out to him. He didn’t hesitate to take it and sit down across the table from me.

“ Have you ever just wanted to walk away? “ I asked sipping from my glass.

He took a long drink from the not so fancy, cloudy glass and let out a sigh.

“ I did. I had a normal life for a year. “

“ Really? “ I asked, curious to hear more.

“ Yeah after Sam went to Hell, I broke. I had a nice life, white picket fence, a good girl and an awesome kid. “

“ You love them? “

A smiled pulled at the side of those beautiful lips.

“ Yeah I did. “

“ What happened?’ I topped off his glass.

He took in a breath, then continued.

“ Sam came back out of no where, and needed help on a case. Of course I dropped everything to help him, after trying so hard not to get back into this life. I ended up putting them in danger, and that’s when I knew, I couldn’t have that life anymore. “

I emptied my glass and set it on the table.

“ That must have been hard for them. “

“ Nah, that’s where Cas came in. “

“ Cas, as in Castiel, the Angel? “ I asked.

He shook his head with a little smile.

“ I got him to wipe me from their memories, make it like we never met. “

I watched as he shot back the rest of his glass and let out a little cough. 

“ What about you? You walk away? “ He leaned back in his chair as it creaked.

I let out a sigh, thinking about the brief moment a few years back.

“ Not fully no. “

“ What happened? “

“ I saved a really nice guy. We spent some time together and the moment I started to feel something, I broke it off. I couldn’t bring someone into this life. “

I got up and looked out the big streaky window. He filled up both glasses, walked over ad handed me mine.

“ Here’s to not getting attached. “ He smirked.

I couldn’t help but smile. I don’t know if it was the Whiskey or this beautiful man that made his way into my life. We clinked them together and took a long drink. Dean walked over to the wall and scanned all of the news paper clippings, notes that I had scribbled on everything from napkins to little matchboxes.

“ So what got you into Hunting? “

Memories hit me like a ton of bricks.

“ My dad was a hunter.”

“ Was? “ He closed the distance between us, but stay a few feet away.

“ He was killed by a vampire when I was sixteen. “

“ That’s why your specialty is Vamps. “

“ Pretty much. I’ve learned everything there is to know about their kind. “

Dean set his glass on the table, then stood face to face with me, looking down into my eyes. I took in a breath getting lost in the green. With the blink of an eye, his eyes went yellow and I immediately backed far enough away that he couldn’t touch me.

“ What the hell. “ I said, trying to wrap my head around what was going on.

He smirked and took one step closer then stopped.

“ You know all about Vampires, but how about shape shifters? “

“ You’re not Dean. “

Without taking my eyes off him, I backed up until I hit the table by the window. I was pissed at myself, knowing I didn’t have anything to defend myself. Out of the corner of my eye, I seen my purse, that had a chain handle.

“ Pretty and smart, good combination . “

He reached in his pocket and pulled of the knife, I had stuck in my boot.

“ Not a very good eye on you though. “

“ So I take it you’re a shape shifter. “ 

I was going through how this was going to play out in my head.

“ One of the first actually. “ 

He ran his finger over the blade as he continued.

“ I’ve shifted into a lot over the years, and well Vamps are probably the best. You get the strength, senses all of it. The blood lust sucks, but it’s worth it. “

“ You were the redhead at the house. “ I stated.

“ Right again. The moment Dean attacked me, I knew he was going to be my next move. “

He took a step closer, and I moved to stand in front of the table, so he couldn’t see me grab the chain off my purse.

“ You know when you shift into someone, you get their memories, feelings, everything. It’s interesting, this Winchester’s head. You know that everyone that they come in contact with, everyone they love ends up dead, right? “

I clenched the chain in my hand, until my knuckles went white, when he was face to face with me.

“ There’s his mom, Bobby, Kevin and pretty blonde Jo. You remind him of her. Sad really. I mean loosing all those people. You guys have that in common don’t you. “

He took a breath and smirked as he leaned in and was inches away from my face.

“ I’m going to enjoy finishing what I started earlier. “

The moment he moved the knife towards my throat, I seen my opportunity . In one quick motion, I kneed him in the stomach, as he bent down, I wrapped the chain around his neck, pushed myself against the wall and pulled ass hard as I could. I twisted the chain in my fingers as he fought and scratched at my hands, but I wasn’t letting up. After about two minutes, he stopped struggling and I heard the chain rip into his skin. I put my knee in the middle of his back and give it one last pull, and the chain went right through, his head dropping to the floor in front of me. I kicked his body to the side, and dropped to the floor, back to the wall. I’ve done this so many times, but never like this. I just sat there, catching my breath, trying to take in what I had just done. Not even a minute later Dean and Sam busted through the door. Dean had to do a double take when he seen his head on the floor. He let out a little laugh.

“ Not the first time I’ve seen that. “

“ What happened? “ Sam asked, kneeling beside me.

“ The redheaded vamp you let get away, was a shifter. “ I pulled myself to my feet.

“ How did you take off his head? “ Dean asked, examining the headless body.

I looked at him, and tossed the chain at his feet.

“ You pulled his head off with a chain? “ Sam asked, a little taken back.

“ Was the closest thing near me. “

I grabbed the bottle of Bourbon and took a long drink.

“ Are you? “ Dean asked.

“ You think you’d be a little freaked out, seeing that I thought I was ripping your head off. “ I looked at him.

“ You knew that wasn’t me. “

“ Sure about that? “ I set the bottle back on the table. 

He didn’t hesitate to answer.

“ Yup, because no matter how long you hunt for, you never want to kill anything that seems remotely human. You’re not a killer Bex. “

I took in a deep breath, ran my fingers through my hair, looking at the mess on my floor.

“ Are you going to help me get this thing out into the woods so I can burn it? “ I asked, kicking the lifeless body.

Sam picked up the head by his hair and looked at me.

“ Go take a shower, we can handle this. “

I looked at the brothers, I wasn’t going to argue about it. I went straight into the bathroom and turned on the shower for the second time tonight. Dean took the sheet off the bed, wrapped the body in it and threw it over his shoulder.

“ Throw the head in the trunk, I’ll take car of this. You should stay here and keep and eye on her. I’m sure I’m the last person she that she wants to see right now. “

“ Yeah, okay. “ 

Sam dropped the head into the trunk, then came back and sat at the table. He seen my open laptop. He looked towards the bathroom, the pulled the computer and and read all the information for my next case. He took out his phone and took pictures of everything. When I turned off the shower, he put it back to where it was and shoved his phone back into his pocket. I got dressed in clean clothes, towel drying my hair a bit, I came back into the room. I let out a frustrated sigh, when I seen Sam.


	2. A New Beginning

“ What are you doing here Sam? “

Sam got to his feet and nervously put his hands in pockets.

“ I just thought that you. “

“ That I what? Needed your help? I just took a guys head off with a damn chain from my purse Sam, I don’t need your or your brother’s help. “

I tossed my towel on the table, closed my laptop and looked at him.

“ We know that you don’t need our help Becca, but this life isn’t one you should be doing alone. “

I sat down on the bed and let out a sigh.

“ I know how you are feeling right now. It never gets easier, killing. Monster or not. You always surprise yourself with the things that you can and have done. “

He came and sat beside me on the bed.

“ There’s a difference between needing someone and not wanting to be alone. “

I took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. Everything he was saying was true. There was no doubt that I hated doing all of this stuff by myself, but I didn’t need anyone. He looked me in the eyes and I suddenly felt safe, calm. There was something about this man that was so innocent, kind, yet I knew what he was capable of, and that didn’t scare me one bit. But looking in his eyes, I knew that he had a lot buried, he seemed so lost yet confident at the same time. He hesitated then ran his hand across my face. It sent shivers down my spine and I let out a breath. Normally, I would have let this play through, but I couldn’t do that to him. I took his hand in mine.

“ Thanks for everything Sam. I haven’t said that enough today. “ I smiled softly.

I seen his face go soft and he smiled.

“ You sure you’re gonna be okay by yourself? “

He got to his feet when I did and started walking to the door. I shook my head with a little laugh, crossing my arms in front of my chest.

“ I’ll be fine Sam really. I’m gonna try to get some sleep. “

He opened the door with that sweet smile.

“ Alright, well you know where we are at if you need us. “

I smiled, kissed his cheek before he stepped outside. It broke my heart to shut him down, but I didn’t want to lead him on, or use him. He was too sweet and the last thing I wanted to do was hurt him.

“ Night Becca. “ He opened the creaky door to his room and going inside.

I came inside, dug through my bag and pulled out a cigarette, slid on my boots and sweater, then sat on the rusty bench right outside my door, and lit it up. I took in a long haul and let it out. Even though I was still a little shaken up by how I did it, I finally felt at ease that, that case was over. I knew I didn’t want to get attached, but there was something about those Winchester boys, and knowing that they have so much of a story and I had no idea about any of it. I wanted to know that if what that shifter said was true. Did everyone they care for end up dead? The smoke burned slowly and about half way through it, Dean pulled up and parked in front of his room. He seen me sitting outside of my room and let out a sigh. He knew that I probably didn’t want to see him but he was going to push his luck. He got out and walked over to me.

“ I beg you for a smoker. “

“ It’s not a constant thing, just calms my nerves sometimes. “ I laughed a bit.

“ Working on that beast usually clears my head. “ He glanced at that beautiful Impala, then sitting down beside me.

“ Hard to do when it’s forty five minutes away. “

“ It’s nice to see a woman who appreciates a beautiful car. “

I didn’t want to keep the small talk going. I hesitated then just came right out with it.

“ Shifters, when they take someone’s form, is it true they have all of their memories, feelings and everything? “ 

“ Yeah they do, why what did he say? “ Dean asked, almost scared to hear your answer.

“ Who’s Jo? “ I asked bluntly.

Dean froze for a minute, as flashbacks filled his head. He ran his fingers through his hair and leaned back into the bench.

“ Jo was a good friend, she was like family. “

“ What happened? “ I threw my smoke and focused back on him.

“ She sacrificed herself to help Sam and I get past Hellhounds. “

I could see that it was hard to talk about her.

“ You had feelings for her didn’t you? “

He looked at me with a little smile.

“ I cared a lot about her. “

I tucked the lose strands of hair behind my ear.

“ He said that I remind you of her, is that true? “ I asked softly.

He couldn’t help but smile a little bit.

“ Yeah you do. Jo was independent. She was tiny but she knew how to hold her own just as well, maybe better than half of the hunters I know. “

“ I’m sorry. “

He looked at me and a smile pulled at his lips again.

“ Don’t be, it’s nice to have someone like her around again. “

I ran my fingers through my hair and let out a little breath, I didn’t know what to say, so I changed the subject.

“ Your brother, he’s sweet, but he seems. “

“ Broken. “ He said finishing my sentence. 

I turned to look at him, pulling my legs up onto the bench and let out a sigh.

“ What happened to him ?”

Dean hesitated.

“ It’s more like what hasn’t happened to him. He’s been through so much.”

We sat on the bench for a few hours, and he told me so much more than I thought he would.

“ Now I see why you guys are such a big deal. You both have literally been to Hell and back. “ I shook my head.

He let out a little laugh, then noticed when I shivered. He took out his phone and seen that it was almost four am.

“ I think I kept you up, it’s almost four. “

I slid my feet off the bench and stood up when he did. Before I opened my door, I turned to look at him.

“ Here’s to hoping I never see you again. “ I smirked.

That got a little smirk from him.

“ Take care of yourself Bex. “

“ You too Winchester. “ I opened my door, then heading inside, not looking back at him. 

When I closed t he door, I put my back to it and let out a breath. For some odd reason, I wanted to go back outside and stop him. Even though I knew that if I did see him again, I was going to start to feel something and I didn’t want that, I couldn’t let myself get attached. I shook my head, got into bed and tried to get some sleep. When Dean came into the room, he seen Sam sitting at the old table, laptop open and two empty beer bottles beside him.

“ Where were you? “ Sam asked looking up from his computer.

Dean thought about not telling him, but did anyways.

“ I was talking to Bex. What are you still doing up? “ He grabbed a beer from the old fridge in the far corner of the room.

“ Wait, you spent what four hours talking with Rebecca? What did you guys talk about? “

Dean sat on the chair across from his brother, popped open the beer and took a drink.

“ Nothing specific. What are you doing? “

Sam shook his head, then turned his laptop towards Dean.

“ When Rebecca was in the shower, I might have taken photos of the info she’s got about her case tomorrow. “

“ Really man. “ Dean shook his head.

“ Read it Dean, this isn’t Demons. “

He set his beer down, then read the info on the screen.

“ It’s Angels. “ He stated.

“ Exactly. “

Sam got up and made his way to the door, when Dean stopped him.

“ Where are you going? “

“ I’m going to fill her in. “

“ And tell her that you read her personal emails? ‘Dean raised an eyebrow to him.

Sam ran his fingers through his hair.

“ We can’t leave her in the dark Dean. “

“ We won’t. We will get there before she does and help her out. “

He downed the rest of his beer then headed for the shower.

“ I’m gonna shower, then we can hit the road. “

“ Dean, I haven’t slept yet. “

“ You can sleep in the car. “ He said, closing the door behind him.

Sam let out a sigh, then started packing his bag. Ten minutes later, the boys were packed and on the road. Before hitting the highway, Dean pulled onto the road that led to the house they were at yesterday.

“ What are you doing? “ 

“ I’m just going to fix a few things, go to sleep. “

Sam looked at his brother.

“ What? “ 

“ You have a thing for her. “ Sam stated.

Dean threw his bag at him, then closed the door. Sam shook his head, then closed his eyes to try and get some sleep. When he woke up, they were already in the town called Seeder Cove.

“ How long was I out for? “ He asked, rubbing his eyes.

“ About six hours. “

Dean pulled into a little motel and turned off the car. The motel didn’t look like it seen many visitors. They grabbed their bags and checked into a room.

“ Alright so where do we start? “ Sam opened his laptop and going over his notes.

“ I say we split up, and question some of the locals. “

“ Let me guess, you want to start at a bar. “

A smirk pulled at Dean’s lips.

“ You know me all too well Sammie. I’m gonna call Cas and see if he knows anything. “

I woke up around seven, got dressed, called a cab and got to my car. I couldn’t believe my eyes when I seen my car in almost perfect condition. There were no dents, nothing. I took out my keys, then got inside. Everything was spotless and shinning. I ran my fingers through my hair when I spotted a note on the dashboard. I picked up the little piece of paper and read it.

“ I couldn’t leave knowing she was such a mess. Dean. Ps. I left something in the glove box. “

I opened the glove box and smiled when I took out the knife that I took from the Vamps nest. I shook my head with a little laugh. I stuck the knife in my boot. roared the engine to life then drove off to Seeder Cove. The first place I went was to a local gym, where a trainer had disappeared a few days ago after acting completely different for a few days. I got dressed in yoga pants, a tank top and threw my hair up in a ponytail. I grabbed my gym bag then went inside. At the front desk, there was a tall handsome very fit man that smiled at me.

“ Well hello there. What can I do for you? “

I played my perky blonde role and smiled.

“ My name’s Rebecca, I’m here to apply for the trainer position.”

He put the papers down on the desk and stood in front of me.

“ Alright, Chris our head trainer should be here in about ten minutes. You and another guys are going to be showing him what you can do. “

Shit I had competition. I thought maybe if I pulled out the flirting it would boost my chances.

“ Alright. “

I set my bag down and water bottle down and started stretching my arms, knowing that he was watching every move I made.

“ Do you think you could help me stretch my quads? “ I asked with a flirty smile.

He didn’t hesitate to help me. He was a little handsy, but it didn’t surprise me.

“ So do you think you can put in a good word for me? “ I put my leg on the desk and bending down.

He ran his hand over his mouth and smirked.

“ I think I might be able to do that. “

Right then I heard the door open and I pulled myself together when I seen Dean. He had on a lack tight shirt with ball shorts and running shoes. I never noticed how built he was until now. I shook my head and just looked at him. He smiled, then shook the tall man’s hand.

“ Dean, I’m here to see Chris about the trainer position. “

“ He will be here in a few minutes. You guys can go into that empty room and wait for him. “

He lead us to a huge room, then left us. The moment the door, I glared at him.

“ What the hell are you doing here? “

“ I needed to talk to you about your case. “

“ What about it? “ I dropped my bag to the floor.

“ I was reading up about it, and it’s not Demons Bex. “

“ Then what is it? “ 

“ Angels. “

I turned to see a man with short dark hair, scruff on his face. He wore a suit with a long beige trench coat.

“ Who are you? “ I asked, a little taken back as he completely appeared out of no where.

“ Bex, this is Castiel. Cas, this is Rebecca. “

I couldn’t help but stare at him.

“ So how do you know it’s Angels? “

“ I talked to a few locals that knew Call the trainer and well her neighbor said that, the day before she started acting strange, he seen her whole house light up with a bright blight, and then it just went out. “

I let out a frustrated sigh.

“ Okay, so what do we know? I’ve never dealt with Angels before. “ I glanced at Castiel.

“ For right now, you need to play along with me. “

Right when the door opened, Castiel disappeared, Dean came behind me and gripped my hips.

“ See that’s what I was talking about. “ Dean said.

I had to take in a breath when I felt his hands on me, but when I seen a huge man come into the room, I composed myself.

“ You must be Dean and Rebecca. “ 

I looked over at Dean and smirked. He wanted to play, then I was going to play. I smiled at Chris and stretched out my arms. 

“ So we only have one position available. “

“ Yeah, about that, I had an idea. You see Dean and I have worked together for years, and well I see that you don’t have a couple’s trainer. “ I pointed to the posters on the wall. 

“ No, but I don’t think that. “

He stopped mid sentence when I walked over to Dean, stood beside him, and kicked my leg to rest on his shoulder. “

“ I’m telling you, we did this back in Orlando, we did twenty sessions a day. “

Dean had to take in a deep breath. He was completely taken back by how well I was playing this part. He seen Chris was liking what he was seeing and took a risk.

“ At least give us a chance, you let us take a one on one session with you and then you decide. “

Chris thought for a second.

“ Meet me in the weight room in five minutes. “

I shook my head in disgust, took my leg down and just looked at Dean, who had a look on his face.

“ What? “ I laughed.

He smirked.

“ Where’d you learn that little trick? “

“ I know a thing or two. You know this would be easier if I did this by myself. I could get him to talk no problem. “

“ Yeah well. “

He didn’t have a come back.

“ Shut up. “

I let out a little laugh, picked up my and we made our way to the big weight room. The place was empty. I dropped my and looked at Dean.

“ Where is everyone? “

“ Your guess is as good as mine. Something’s not right. “

After checking the whole big room, I walked over to Dean and right then, the lights went out.

“ Dean. “ I said grabbing a hold of his arm.

“ Stay close. “

We walked over and he grabbed two flash lights and passed me one. We flicked them on and looked around. There was no one there. I turned to look out the big glass walls and I seen nothing. When I turned around Chris was right in front of me.

“ Dean. “ 

His flashlight was on me and the big man.

“ Who are you? “ I back up a little bit.

“ I could ask you the same question. “

He glanced over at Dean.

“ Him I know, I can sense a Winchester from miles away, but you. “

He went to run his hand up my arm, I grabbed a hold of him, twisted his arm and pinned it to his back. Now facing Dean, he let out a laugh.

“ You got chicks fighting your battle now Winchester? “ 

“ Who the hell are you? “ Dean picked the weight up from the floor.

“ Oh come on Dean, do you really not recognize me? “

Dean looked at him and recognized that smirk.

“ Bex, let him go and run. “

“ What? No. “

“ She’s feisty. “

Before anything else was said, I pulled the little dagger from my sock and stabbed him right in his spine. He fell to the floor and just smiled at me.

“ Who is he Dean? “

Right then, the lights came back on and Castiel appeared in front of Chris.

“ His name is Lucifer. “

“ Lucifer, as in the devil? “ I asked, making sure I heard him right.

“ Nice to finally meet you Rebecca. “

“ Cover your eyes. “

“ Why? “

Cas looked at Dean and without hesitation, he came over and pulled me into his chest so my face was covered. Without warning, the whole room lit up blue and and made this loud ringing sound. Dean covered my ears and when the light disappeared, he pulled back and looked at me.

“ Are you okay? “

“ I will be when you tell me what the hell just happened. “ I said, looking into those green eyes.


	3. A New Beginning

His hands dropped from my shoulders and he let out a breath.

“ This was the last thing I wanted to happen. “

He turned to walk away, but I grabbed his arm and made him look at me.

“ Dean, what’s going on? “ I asked, a little freaked out.

“ I thought you said that Sam put Lucifer in the cage, in Hell. “

Before he could say anything, Castiel appeared and scared the crap out of me.

“ Will you please stop doing that. “

He looked at me, confused.

“ Doing what? “

I shook my head with a sigh.

“ What happened Cas? ‘ Dean asked running his hand over his face.

“ I guess when you guys let out the Darkness, there was some kind of glitch in Hell, which broke the spell that had Lucifer locked in the cage. He found a vessel and now he’s back walking around up here. “

“ Where did you take him? “ I asked.

“ I brought him to the middle of nowhere, I didn’t have enough strength to do anything else. It will give us a bit of a head start. “

“ Head start for what? “ 

“ The vessel that Lucifer’s in won’t last much longer. Any time now, it’s going to explode. “

“ Why? “

“ It’s not strong enough. He’s very powerful, so there are only certain people that he can possess that are able to handle that type of power. “

Dean got a gut wrenching feeling and took out his phone and called Sam.

“ Dean, how’d it go at the. “

“ Where are you? “

“ At the motel, what’s going on? ‘

“ We are on our way, don’t leave that room Sammy. “ He ended the called and shoved it into his bag.

“ Come on. “

I stood my ground and looked at the big men standing in front of me. Dean seen in my eyes that I was just a little freaked out and over my head. He came over and put his hands on my shoulders and looked me in the eyes.

“ Do you trust me? “

Looking into those green eyes, I had no reason not to. I let out a sigh.

“ Yeah. “

“ Then please, just stop being a girl and come with me. I’ll explain everything when we get to the motel. Please. “

I knew that I was probably going to regret it, but I gave in, grabbed my bag and looked at him.

“ Can I drive? “ I asked, pushing my luck. 

Dean just raised an eyebrow to me and I made my way outside.

“ Can’t blame a girl for trying. “

Dean couldn’t help but smile.

“ She’s caught your attention. Have you had intercourse yet? “ Castiel asked, as him and Dean walked out of the gym. 

Dean stopped and looked at him.

“ Seriously Cas, don’t ever say that word again. “

“ But . “

“ Never. “

The drive back to the motel was too quiet. I poked my head upfront and looked at Dean.

“ Okay what’s going to happen now? “

Dean hesitated and re positioned his hand on the steering wheel. 

“ I’m not sure. “

I could tell by the tone of his voice that he had an idea.

“ Fine, what do you think is going to happen? Lucifer has to find another body. “

“ Vessel. “ Castiel corrected me.

I just gave him a look.

“ Sorry. “

“ He has to find another vessel. “

I glanced at Cas, then continued.

“ Cas said there are only a few people that can handle that power, who are those people? ‘

When Dean or Cas said nothing, I thought I knew.

“ It’s you isn’t it. “

“ Not it’s not me. “ Dean pulled into the motel parking lot.

He shut off the car and let out a breath.

“ Let’s get inside, I need to talk to Sam. “

Right then I knew who one of those people were. I hurried out of the car after Dean and stopped him before he followed Castiel inside.

“ It’s Sam. “

Dean just looked at me.

“ Go inside please. “

I let out a frustrated sigh, and did what he said. When we got into the damp, cold room, Sam stood up from the crappy tale, where his laptop and a few empty beer bottles sat.

“ What’s going on? “

“ Lucifer is here on Earth. “ Castiel spoke up.

“ What?! “

“ Apparently when we let the Darkness out, it messed with the spell that kept Lucifer in the cage. He attacked us in the gym, He possessed the trainer. “

Dean took a beer from the fridge then sitting on the chair and popping open the top. Sam sat on his bed, ran his fingers through his hair and thought for a second.

“ Okay, so that vessel, depending on how long he’s been free, will not last for much longer. “

“ Exactly, so he is already looking or a new one. “ Castiel said, looking at Sam.

“ So what, I’ve got like three days max? “

“ Woah, what do you mean you? Why do you think he’s going to come after you? “ I asked, demanding to know what the hell was going on. 

Sam looked at Dean and he threw up his hands.

“ Gonna have to fill her in, because she aint going anywhere any time soon. “

Sam looked at me and let out a breath.

“ I know he’s gonna come after me, because he already knows that I can handle everything he’s got. He’s possessed me before, I fought him tooth and nail and won. “

I sat on the bed and just looked at him.

“ Isn’t there any way to stop him? I mean doesn’t an Angel have to have permission to take over a body? “

“ Yes, but he’s already had it. You only need to say yes once. “

There was no sense in trying to understand it all, so I just gave in.

“ Okay, so what do we do? “ I asked exhausted. 

“ There’s not much we can do right now. We will just have to keep hunting until he shows up again. “ Sam said, waking over and moving the computer so we could see it. 

“ I found a case in Colorado. “

“ You’re just going to take another case? “ I asked.

“ We don’t stop doing our job because something is chasing us. There is nothing we can do, but be ready when he shows up. “ Dean setting the empty beer bottle on the tale with a thud.

I looked at Castiel.

“ Can’t you do something? “

His face went soft.

“ I wish I could but no. “

I needed air, and a smoke. I grabbed my purse, went outside and sat on the cold bench. Cas and Sam watch as Dean let out a sigh and followed me outside. I looked out at the dark rain covered roads and let out a puff of smoke as Dean sat down beside me. He didn’t really know what to say.

“ Listen, we will figure this out Bex, we always do. “

“ From what I’ve heard, not until someone gets seriously hurt or ends up dead. “ I said, trying to get my temper under control.

“ Sam knows how to deal with him, he will be fine. “

I just shook my head and tossed my smoke.

“ Bex look at me, “

I hesitated, then looked at him.

“ Sam is my brother, I’m not going to let anything happen to him. You gotta trust me on this. We’ve dealt with him before. “

For some reason, I knew I could trust him, but that didn’t mean I had to like it. I got to my feet.

“ I’m going to sleep in my car. “

He stopped me and took a hold of my hand.

“ You can sleep in the room, I’ll take the couch. “

“ No, I’m fine. “

“ It’s not up for debate. Either you sleep in the damn room or I’m crashing in the front seat. “

He took in a deep breath.

“ I’m letting you out my sigh just yet, not until we know what he’s up to. “

I knew by his tone, that he was serious and well I didn’t want to admit it, but I didn’t feel comfortable being by myself at the moment.

“ Okay, fine. “ I headed back inside, Dean following behind me.

“ Is everything okay? “ Castiel asked.

“ I’m going to shower. “ I went straight into the bathroom. 

Dean grabbed another beer, took a long drink and sat back down.

“ She’ll be fine. “

“ I’m going to see if I can get a location on Lucifer. I’ll call if I do. “

And he was gone. Sam looked at his brother. He didn’t want to talk about it, but they needed to. 

“ You know we need to find a way to kill him right. “

“ All we need is for him to get close enough for one of us to drive that Angel blade through his heart, simple as that. “

Sam closed his computer and let out a sigh.

“ Fine, we can talk about it tomorrow. “

Dean watched as his brother got into the bed beside the window that was covered by heavy blue curtains and go to sleep. He heard the shower, shut off and couldn’t help but think, how bad he felt for getting me involved in this craziness. He finished off his beer, walked to the couch and layed down with his hands behind his head and closed his eyes. When I got out of the shower, I realized I didn’t have my bag with me. I let out a frustrated sigh, wrapped a towel around my and opened the door a crack to see if the boys were asleep. After seeing that they were out, I quietly came out, tiptoes to the beat up kitchen and grabbed my bag. Dean heard me and couldn’t help but open one of his eyes to look at me. As I turned around, he quickly closed it and let out a breath. Before going back into the bathroom, I looked over at Dean, and couldn’t help but smile. He had such a bad ass exterior, but the past couple days I’ve started to see that underneath all of that hardness, he was one of the sweetest guys I’ve ever met. I shook my head when I got butterflies in my stomach. I went into the steam filled room and shut the door. I looked at myself in the mirror.

“ Pull yourself together Rebecca, you can’t let yourself get attached. “

After brushing my hair, I went into the now dark motel and put my bag back underneath the table. I got into the bed right across from the couch that Dean was asleep on. After tossing for a few minutes, I finally fell asleep. About a hour later, I got a chill and opened my eyes to see the door wide open. I looked at Sam and Dean and they were still fast asleep. I got out bed and made my way to close the door. I had my hand on the door, when I heard some thing. I peaked my head outside but didn’t see anything, then I heard someone whisper my name. I got another chill and I just couldn’t shake it. My heart raced, but I had to check this out after I heard my name again. I glanced at the sleeping boys, I stepped outside and closed the door quietly. 

“ Rebecca help me. “ The voice whispered.

I made my way around the motel.

“ Help me Rebecca please.” It said once again, louder and more clear than the first time. After the third time, I stopped at the room at the end of the hall and tried the doorknob and it creaked open. I took in a deep breath and stepped inside the pitch dark room.

“ Hello. “ I said, taking a few more steps inside. I looked around the room and couldn’t help but feel like I’ve been here before. The tacky blue and green wall paper, that was peeling in some corner. The dark blue carpet that had seen better days and the big window with sheer curtains that let the moonlight pour into the room.. When I made my way to the middle of the room, my heart stopped. There was a man tied to a chair, beaten and bloody. His left eyes was swollen shut, his bottom lip ripped open and gashes in his neck let blood trail down onto his shoulder.

“ Dad. “ I said in disbelief. 

I looked behind him, as a tall figure creeped out from the shadows.

“ This is where it ends. “ The man said, bending down into my father’s ear.

“ No!! “ I screamed.

Right then the man’s eyes locked with mine. They were pitch red. He smirked at me and then in one quick motion, ripped off my father’s head, and rolled it to my feet.

I woke up screaming, Dean on one side and Sam on other. Dean had his hands on my back to help me sit up. Tears filled my eyes as I looked at the brothers.

“ What happened? ‘

A tear fell when I let out a breath.

“ I seen the night my dad was killed by that vampire. “ Still trying to catch my breath.

Dean looked at Sam.

“ Do you have any idea why you would see that? “ Sam asked.

I shook my head, wiping the tears that had fallen to my cheek.

“ I haven’t dreamed of that for years.. I’ve learned to just block it out. “

Thinking about what I just seen, I noticed that something was different. 

“ It was different than that night. “

“ What do you mean? “

I ran my fingers through my hair.

“ The vampire, he never seen me that night, but this time, he looked right at me, and smirked before ripping my dad’s head off. “

Sam looked at Dean, knowing something wasn’t right. Dean took in a breath, wrapped his arm around my back and pulled me into him. I put my face in his chest and took in a deep breath. The smell of him, calmed me down a little bit. He ran his hand over my hair and rested his chin on the top of my head.

“ It’s alright, I’ve got ya. “ He whispered.


	4. A New Beginning

Sam knew something wasn’t right. He had flashbacks of when Lucifer got into his mind and made him dream things. He needed to talk to Cas. He got up, pulled on his jacket and grabbed Dean’s keys.Word Count

“ I’m going to get some more beer and something to help her sleep. I’ll be right back. “

When the door closed, I gave into this feeling and pulled Dean closer. I just wanted to feel safe and right now I did. Dean leaned against the headboard and just held me until we both fell back to sleep.Sam drove a few minutes away from the motel and called Castiel.

“ Cas, I need to talk to you. “

Not even a minute later, he was in the passenger seat.

“ I seen what happened. “ Cas said.

“ And? Do you think it’s Lucifer? “

He looked at Sam and he got his answer. He ran his fingers through his hair and leaned against the seat.

“ How do we stop it? “

“ He’s come in contact with Sam, her mind is free game for him. “

“ There’s gotta be something we can do to stop it. “

“ There is one thing. “

Castiel didn’t need to say anything else for Sam to know what he was talking about. 

“ Even if she says yes, you know that Dean will not. “ Cas pointed out.

“ Dean doesn’t need to know. It’s the only thing that we can do to keep her safe from him until it’s over. “

“ I don’t know Sam. “

“ I trust her Cas and you have said it yourself that she is. “

“ Okay fine. You talk to Rebecca and I will talk to her about it. “ Castiel disappeared. 

Sam thought for a second. He hate lying to his brother, but he knew this was their only option, until they killed Lucifer. He let out a breath, grabbed some beer and nyquill then went back to the motel. He opened the door and seen me still in Dean’s arms, both of us, fast asleep. He knew Dean didn’t so stuff like that, unless he had some type of emotion towards someone. Right then, he knew he had to do this, for not just me but for his brother. All he ever wanted was for him to be happy and since I’ve been around, he’s finally started to seem to be. He put the beer in the fridge and the meds on the table then went to sleep. He would talk to me in the morning. Around 5 am, I woke up the same way, screaming and out of breath. Dean’s grip tightened around me and he kept telling me that I was okay. Sam knew he needed to talk to me now. I couldn’t close my eyes without re living that night. I took in a deep breath and finally sat up. Dean looked me in the eyes.

“ You okay? “

I shook my head, not trusting myself to speak.

Sam seen the opportunity and took it.

“ You should eat something. Why don’t you go get some breakfast, I’ll stay here with her. “

“ He’s right, I’ll be back. “

Dean hesitated, took in a breath let me go and went and grabbed some food.

When the door shut, Sam came and sat in front of me on the bed.

“ You see it every time you close your eyes, don’t you. “ He stated.

I looked at him, completely exhausted.

“ Something’s not right Sam. “

He took in a breath.

“ I know, but I can help you. “

“ What do you mean? “

“ The same thing happened to me. “

I looked at him as he continued.

“ Lucifer got inside my head and was making me see all kinds of things until I almost went nuts.

“ Wait, Lucifer is doing this? How do you know that? “

“ You said that vamp never seen you that night, but in these dreams he looks right at you. “

I shook my head softly.

“ Your body and mind are open to being messed with. Once you come in contact with someone like him, it’s nothing for him to make you go crazy. “

I hesitated.

“ How do I stop it? ‘

“ Lucifer can’t get into your head if there’s someone already there. “

I thought for a second, then clued in.

“ I have to let someone possess me? “

“ Only until we kill Lucifer. It’s the best way we can keep you safe. “

“ What does Dean think? “

Sam took in a breath and looked at me.

“ He doesn’t know..Why doesn’t he know? ‘

“ There’s only one person that I’d trust to do that to you.. “

“ Jo. “ I stated.

“ Dean would never say yes to it though Becca. “

I ran my fingers through my hair and thought for a second.

“ That’s the only way? “

He just looked at me and I had my answer.

“ Okay. “

“ Are you sure? “ He looked me in the eyes.

“ Is it going to hurt ? “

“ No, it will feel different. You will see, feel and think everything she does, but you won’t have control of anything unless we called you forward. “

“ And you trust her? “

“ She was family. “

“ Wouldn’t Dean notice? “

“ I don’t think so. You guys are already so much a like, if she plays along, I don’t think he’ll figure it out. “

“ I really don’t want to lie to him. “

“ Neither do I, but it’s for the best. “

I took in a deep breath and let it out.

“ Okay, so how does this work exactly? “

Right then, Cas appeared and beside him was this beautiful tiny blonde woman. I got to my feet and took in another breath.

“ If we are going to do this, we need to do it before Dean gets back. “ Castiel said.

I looked at her and didn’t know what to say. Sam stood up with a smile.

“ Hey Jo. “

“ Hey Sam. “ She smiled.

Sam looked at me.

“ Becca, this is Jo. Jo, Rebecca. “

I looked into the blue eyes looking back at me and forced a smile.

“ I know this is weird, but I just want to help. “ Jo said.

I shook my head.

“ Okay, just close your eyes. “

I hesitated, then did as I was told. A few seconds later I felt a tug and then I heard her voice in my head.

“ You okay? “ She asked.

“ Yeah I thought it was going to hurt. “ I said with a little laugh.

Castiel looked at Jo, who was now me.

“ Dean is pulling up. Remember you don’t say a word. “ He disappeared.

“ Just relax, I’m going to put you in one of your best memories, until we need you. “

Right when the door opened, Jo seen Dean for the first time in years and her heart skipped a beat. 

“ You’re up. How are you feeling? “ He asked setting the bags of food on the table.

“ Oh how I missed him. “ Jo thought.

She knew she had to tap into me and play the part. She ran her fingers through my hair.

“ I’m exhausted, but okay. “

“ Maybe you’ll feel better after you eat something. “ He passed me a coffee cup.

“ Maybe. “

Jo sat down, cup in hand and looked at Sam’s computer and seen the info for the case in Colorado.

“ So we gonna go check this out? “ She asked Dean, taking a sip of her coffee.

“ You feel up for it? “

Jo couldn’t help but smile.

“ I appreciate the worry, but I cant just stay in this crappy motel room and thinkg about it. I need to distract myself. “

Dean looked at Sam and he nodded.

“ Alright, we eat and then we can hit the road. “

Jo looked at Sam and they both smiled. The next couple months Jo played me so well, Dean never suspected anything. Day by day they got closer and closer.

“ What are you doing? “ I asked her.

“ I’m just enjoying what I missed out on. I gotta say, playing you is getting me right where I want with Dean. “

“ It’s not right Jo, he thinks you’re dead..It’s not you he’s falling for. “

I could feel the tug. She was pulling me down, but I pushed right back. She put her hand to her forehead and Sam noticed.

“ You alright? “

“ Yeah just a bit of a head ache. “ Jo lied.

I seen Dean go in to take a shower and I some how pushed my way to the surface.

“ Sam, something’s not right, she’s fighting me. “

The pain in my head, almost brought me to my knees.

“ I don’t think I can. “

That’s all I could get out before she pushed me back down. She shook her head.

“ Jo. “ Sam whispered.

“ It’s alright, we just had a miscommunication. “ She smiled.

Sam looked at her, wanting to trust her, but something didn’t feel right. That night Dean and Jo left Sam at the motel and went to get a beer. The more time she spent with him, the harder she fell. I wanted to tell him, but she wouldn’t even let me scratch the surface. She took a drink and looked at him.

“ What? “ He asked.

“ You never talk about Jo. Will you tell me about her? “ She asked.

Dean took a long drink from the bottle and shook his head with a smile.

“ She was amazing. She was stubborn as hell but she was also really smart. She’d do anything for anyone. “

She smiled.

“ Did you love her? “ She looked him in the eyes.

Dean thought for a second.

“ I don’t know, I guess I never let myself feel anything for her. You know the rule, no getting attached right. “ He smirked, taking another drink of his beer.

That wasn’t exactly what she wanted to hear, but it could have been worse. She finished off her beer and had an idea.

“ Wanna go for a walk? “ 

“ It’s three am. “

“ Scared Winchester?” She smirked, heading for the door.

He couldn’t help but smile. He shot back the rest of his beer, then followed after her outside. They walked down the empty street, under the huge moon that lit up the sky.

“ When was the last time, you just walked instead of driving? “

Hands in his pockets, Dean let out a laugh.

“ I honestly can’t remember. “

“ Over the past couple months, I’ve learned that you don’t know what’s going to happen, from one day to the next in this life, so sometimes. “

She stopped at the river bank where all the stars were easy to see.

“ You just gotta stop and appreciate everything you have. “

Dean stopped behind her, and felt something he always strayed from. He looked her in the eyes and closed the distance between them. He took in a breath, hesitated then ran his hand across her cheek. This was breaking my heart to see him be like this with her. I realized that I was jealous. I wanted it to be me that he was looking at like that. I tried so hard to break though but she had me pinned. I couldn’t do anything. Dean took in a quick breath, then leaned in and kissed her softly. When he pulled away slowly, she just looked at him.

“ I’m sorry. “

“ Are you really though? ‘ She said with a smirk,

Before he could say anything, she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. This time when he pulled back, he looked at her.

“ We should probably get back to the car, I don’t like leaving her alone in strange places. “ He laughed.

“ Did I just make this weird? “ She asked, as they walked back to the bar.

He looked at her, a smile pulling at his lips.

“ Not at all, but we should keep it from Sam though, he’ll make way too big of a deal about it. “

Oh that was something that she wasn’t going to be able to do. She smiled, and they went back to the motel. She walked to her door and looked at Dean before he went into his.

“ You could always come and take the extra bed in here if you don’t wanna risk waking Sam. “

Dean was torn. One part wanted to follow her, but the other part knew he shouldn’t. She unlocked and pushed open her door, not taking her eyes off of him. He took in a deep breath.

“ Yeah, he’s probably rip my head off if I woke him up. ‘

She smirked, walked inside, leaving the door open.

“ What are you doing Dean? : He asked himself, as he headed into her room.

When he closed the door behind him, she turned and looked at him. They looked at each other for a minute, then without hesitation, he walked over to her, wrapped his arm around her waist and kissed her deeply. It got heated quickly. Dean picked her up, walked over to the bed and dropped her onto it. I shut it all out after that. I couldn’t handle it, I let her completely take over. The next morning Sam woke up and looked over to see an empty bed. He got up and tried calling Dean’s phone. When he got no answer, he called Jo and again no answer. He got a little worried, so he went and knocked on my door. When no one answered, he tried the handle and it was unlocked. He pushed it open and walked inside.

“ Becca, have you seen. “

He stopped mid sentence when he seen us in bed together.

“ Whoa. “

They both woke up and looked at him. He looked at Jo, then left and closed the door behind him.

He ran his fingers through his hair and sat on the creaky chair in his room. Dean stretched and looked at Jo.

“ So much for keeping this on the down low. “ He laughed.

Jo rolled over and he got up and pulled on his clothes.

“ What’s the big deal, we are both adults. “ She laughed.

“ I’m gonna go shower then pick up some breakfast.

Holding the covers to her chest, Jo sat up.

“ Alright. “She smiled,

Dean couldn’t help but smile before leaving. Jo smirked and laid back down. She had him right where she wanted him. When Dean walking into the room, Sam just looked at him.

“ Go ahead and say what you wanna say, “ Dean said, grabbing clothes from his bag.

“ All I’m gonna say is that I don’t think it’s the best idea.” 

Dean was a little taken back.

“ Really, you were all for us getting together when she first came around. “

Sam wanted to tell him, but he needed to know if it was Jo or me he was with last night.

“ Just don’t get too involved. “

Dean showered, then went to get breakfast. About five minutes after he left, Sam went next door and walked right into the room.

“ Whoa. “ Jo said pulling on her tank top.

“ What did you do Jo? “

She smiled then pulled her hair out of the ponytail.

“ I did what I never got a chance to before I sacrificed myself. “

“ That wasn’t the plan. “

She pulled on her boots with a smirk,

“ Yeah about that, plans have changed. “

Sam slammed the door closed and looked at her.

“ What are you talking about? “

“ Well ya see, before Dean and I, well you know, she gave up Sam. She couldn’t stand to see him with someone else. She’s not coming out for a very long time. “

“ How could you do that Jo? To Dean of all people. “

“ He loved me Sam, it’s not like it was something he wouldn’t have done if I would have lived. I’m enjoying this and well I won’t be leaving any time soon. “

“ And if I tell him the truth? “

She let out a laugh and stood face to face with him.

“ I’ll deny it. I’ll convince him that you are saying all this stuff because you have a thing for me. Who do you think he’ll believe Sam? Are you really willing to risk that? “

Sam heard Dean pull into the parking lot.

“ Yeah I am. “

Before leaving, he broke the handle and slammed the door shut.

“ Whoa, what the hell are you doing? “ Dean asked.

Sam let out a breath.

“ Dean. “

“ We need to tell you something. “ Castiel appeared.

“ What’s going on? “ Dean set the coffee on the top of baby.

Sam hesitated then came right out and told him.

“ That’s not Rebecca. It hasn’t been her since that night in Oxford. “

Dean was confused.

“ What are you talking about Sam? “

Sam ran his fingers through his hair, but Cas was the one to speak up.

“ Those nightmares were Lucifer in her head and the only way to stop him was to have someone else. “

Dean didn’t need him to finish his sentence to know what he was saying. He looked his brother straight in the eyes.

“ Who is it? “

Sam let out a breath.

“ You know who it is Dean. “

Dean’s jaw tightened, he turned to leave but pulled back and punched Sam square in the jaw, knocking him on his ass. Sam wiped the blood from his lip and followed Dean into their room.

“ Dean, I’m sorry but it was the only way to keep her safe. I thought I could trust her. “

“ How could you keep something like this from me? “

“ We didn’t want to. “ Castiel said softly.

“ We knew you wouldn’t agree with it. “

“ Damn right I wouldn’t have. “

Instead of punching Sam again, he punched a hole in the wall.

“ Listen you can be pissed at me later, right now we need to get Jo out of Rebecca’s body. “

Dean looked at Sam.

“ What happened? “

“ Jo is refusing to leave. Becca gave her full control last night so she didn’t have to see what happened. If we don’t get Jo out soon, it’s not going to be good Dean. “

Dean ran his fingers through his hair and went straight to Jo’s room and kicked the door open.

“ Jo. “ Dean said, pissed off.

She smiled and walked slowly out of the bathroom.

“ Cat’s out of the bag. “

“ What are you doing? ‘

She walked over put her hand on his chest and looked him in the eyes.

“ What I should have done years ago Dean. You can’t say you didn’t feel that last night. “

He looked at her, as she continued. 

“ It’s been been me for the past four months Dean, you can’t take that back. Everything that was said and done was with me. “

As much as it killed him to hurt her, it was true.

“ But it wasn’t. When you died Jo, it killed me. I never stopped thinking about you. Hell I didn’t even look at another girl for almost a year after the last time I seen you. Until Bex. Yeah she kinda reminds me of you, but she wasn’t you and that’s what got me. All the things I said and did was with her, not you. I wouldn’t want it to be with you. “

She just looked at him.

“ You don’t mean that. “ 

He took her hand off his chest and looked at her.

“ Yes I do. I didn’t love you Jo. Bex, she’s the type of girl I would fall for. “

Tears filled her eyes and the moment I felt her give up, I took over and then she was gone. I fell to the floor with my back to the bed. Jo stood there face to face with Dean. She didn’t say anything, she just disappeared. Sam bent down and looked at me.

“ You okay? “

I shook my head but didn’t say anything. I looked up at Dean, he glanced at me then walked out of the room. I pulled myself to my feet and went after him,

“ Dean, Dean wait. “

He turned around and I knew I had hurt him.

“ I’m sorry. “

“ Are you really? “

I got pissed off.

“ Why wouldn’t I be? I hurt you and that was the last thing that I ever wanted to do. I just wanted the dreams to stop. But the moment I felt the way she did about you, I knew this was going to happen. I tried to tell you the truth, but she overpowered me. The more I fought the closer she got to you. And last night, I gave up, I didn’t want to see that. “

Dean took in a shaky breath.

“ I would rather have any nightmare than to have to feel like that again. “ I was holding back tears/

“ But hey, no getting attached right. “ I said, getting into my car and speeding off.

Dean watched me disappear down the road.

“ Where is she going? “ Sam asked.

“ I don’t know. “ He grabbed the coffee and went into their room.

Sam followed behind him and grabbed his arm.

“ You’re not going after her? “

Dean pulled his arm and just looked at his brother. 

“ No I’m not. “

Sam wanted to make things right, but he knew it was going to take time.

“ Look Dean I know you were actually starting to fall for her. “

Dean raised his hand and walked outside.

“ You know what, I can’t. “

Sam and Cas watched as he got into his car pulled onto the rain covered road and sped off. Castiel looked at Sam.

“ He will come around. “

“ I know, but it;s going to be a while before he trusts any of us again. “

Sam tried to call me, but got my answering machine and let out a frustrated sigh.

“ Don’t worry Sam, I will keep an eye on her. I won’t let Lucifer anywhere near her. “

“ Have you found him yet? ‘

“ I haven’t pinpointed his location. “

“But? “

“ The case in Colorado, that was his demons. He found a new vessel. He has demons everywhere. “

Sam knew what he had to do.

“ I think it’s time we have a chat with the king of Hell. “

“Shouldn’t we wait for Dean? “ Castiel asked following Sam inside.

“ When he comes back, I will fill him in. “

I drove until I ended up at the lake that Jo and Dean were at last night. I stood, looking out at the water. I really screwed up and I had no idea how I was going to make it right. It might just be a good time for me to leave. After a few minutes, I heard the roar of Dean’s car. I took in a deep breath when I heard the door slam.

“ You know this isn’t going to work right. “ Dean stopped a few feet behind me.

I turned and looked at him.

“ Dean. “

“ I trust you. Everything I’ve said and done for the past four months doesn’t mean anything now. “

“ I heard everything. “

“ Yeah, but it wasn’t you that was talking back. “

I ran my fingers through my hair.

“ I wanted to. “

“ But you didn’t. Simple as that. Whatever I thought was happening between us, was a lie. “

I wanted to tell him how I really felt, but it wasn’t going to do any good right now.

“ Well you don’t have to worry about that anymore. I’m leaving. I found another case. “

I started to walk to my car, when he took a hold of my arm and turned me to look at him.

“ Yeah that’s not happening. I might not be able to trust,you my brother or Cas, but until we end Lucifer, I’m not letting you leave. I’m not having your blood on my hands. “

I pulled my arm from him.

“ Why do you think that I’m your responsibility Dean? ‘ I asked, my temper starting to push to the surface.

“ Because if I wouldn’t have followed you to that case you wouldn’t be in this mess with Lucifer. So whether you or me like it, you’re stuck with me. “ He looked me in the eyes.

“ I’m sorry that I’m such a damn burden to you now Dean. “

I walked got into my car and sped off back to the motel. Dean let out a frustrated moan and got into his car. He was so pissed at everything but he also couldn’t help but feel it was his own fault. He didn’t let himself get close to anyone because he always got hurt. He punched the steering wheel, then drove off. He wasn’t going to let this bug him. He was going back to the way he used to be, emotionless when it came to women. When I got back to the motel, Sam was on his feet.

“ Are you okay? “

I took in a breath.

“ We need to kill this son of a bitch now. “

Sam looked at me.

“ That case in Colorado, it’s him and a bunch of Demons.”

“ So he found a new vessel. “

“ Yes and with that many demons, we are gonna need all the help we can get, “

“ Meaning? “

“ Meaning he summoned me. “

I watched a short dark haired man come out of the bathroom.

“ Who the hell are you ? “ I asked.

He walked over and stopped a few feet away from me, a smile pulling at his lips.

“ Crowley, I’m the king of Hell darlin. “

I looked at him as his eyes went red, then looked at Sam.

“ You’re working with Demons Sam, what the hell! “

“ He’s gonna help us get out hands on Lucifer. “

I glanced at Crowley then back at Sam.

“ How do you know you can trust him ? “

“ I don’t, but Lucifer is just as much of a pain for him as he is for us. “

I shook my head then sat on Dean’s bed.

“ Just think sweetheart, when this is over, you won’t have to be babysat anymore. “ Crowley smirked.

Dean came through the door and shook his head at Crowley.

“ What’s he doing here? “

“ What no hug? “

“ Your brother asked for my help. I’m going to help you get rid of that filthy Angel. “

Cas glared at him.

“ No offence. “

Cas pulled out a Angel blade and passed it to Dean.

“ We need to do this now. If we wait any longer, we will lose him again. “

Dean took the blade.

“ What’s the plan? “

They went over the plan. 

“ Doesn’t that seem a little too simple? “ I got to my feet.

Dean glanced at me then looked at Crowley.

“ You think it will work? “

“ My demons will do their part, it’s up to you guys to get that blade through his chest. “

“ Alright, let’s do this. “

Dean grabbed his keys when Cas stopped him.

“ We don;t have time to drive. “

“ Then how are we going to get there? “

Sam looked at me.

“ You’re going to want to cover your ears. “

“ Why? “

“ Just do it. “ Sam said.

“ I’ll meet you there. “ Crowley disappeared.

Cas closed his eyes, there was a loud ringing noise, I felt a push and then we were standing in an old barn. I looked around then at Castiel.

“ That’s convenient. “

“ Alright so. “

“ Wait, do you hear that? “ I said, cutting off Sam.

“ Crowley is doing his part, we need to get ready. “

“ Alright we surround him and then I drive this through his chest. “ Dean said gripping the Angel blade.

Before anything was said, Dean flew across the barn and smashed into the wall and was out.

“ Didn’t you know if something sees too easy, it usually is. “

We turned to see a tall muscular blonde haired man leaning against the door with smirk on his face.

“ Lucifer. “ I stated.

He smiled, then walked towards us.

“ Rebecca, it’s nice to see you again. “

I was terrified, but I stood my ground.

“ Oh yeah, you left way too soon last time. “

Cas went to step in front of me, but Lucifer raised his hand and Cas dropped to his knees in pain.

“ You were always a pain in my ass. “

He flung Cas just like he did Dean. He looked at me and smirked.

“ What do you want? “ I asked.

“ Why don’t you ask your body guards. I mean they locked me in that cage. I want their heads on a stick. “

He stopped walking and then looked over to Dean who was getting to his feet, Within a blink of an eye, he had him by the throat. Dean at his hands trying to catch his breath.

“ Let him go. I don’t know why you’re after him, when I was the one who actually put you in there. “ Sam said.

“ Oh but killing him would cause you so much pain, so it would be perfect. “

I looked behind them, where Crowley appeared and picked up the blade. He looked at me and he was in my head.

“ It’s all up to you now. Wait for it, and god make sure you catch it. “

I watched as Lucifer, still holding Dean walked closer to Sam. When Dean stopped struggling, he let him drop. I took in breath as he stepped over him and stood face to face with Sam.

“ You may have stopped me once, but what are you going to do now? You are no match for me and you know it. “

Right then, Crowley threw the blade. With one quick motion, I caught it and put it up my sleeve. 

“ Those nightmares, is that the best you can do? “ I said, getting his attention.

“ I’m not scared of you. You’re just a pissed off Angel with daddy issues as far as I’m concerned. “ I stood my ground.

He shook his head with a laugh. I looked at Sam, when Lucifer made his way to me. Sam went to his brother’s side. When Lucifer stopped inches from me I took in a breath. He towered over me.

“ You have no idea who you are dealing with there sweetheart. I’m surprised you haven’t put two and two together yet. “

“ What? “

“ I was going to come for you sooner or later, just like I did your dad. “

“ A vampire killed my father. “

“ Do you know how easy it is for an Angel to possess a monster? “

I wanted so much just to stab him now, but I had to wait. He smiled.

He leaned down to my ear and took in a breath.

“ I’m going to have just as much fun ripping your head off, as I did his. “

That was my cue. 

“ Yeah, I don’t think so. “

I didn’t hesitate. I slipped t he blade from my sleeve and with all the strength I had, shoved it straight into his heart. I didn’t move, but watched him drop to his knees and look up at me.

“ I’ll see you again soon, I promise. “ And with that, the blue light went off and he dropped al the way to the ground. 

I looked over to see Castiel holding Dean in his arms.

“ We need to get out of here. “

“ Good job spitfire. “ Crowley smirked, and disappeared.

I took one last look at the body and then we were back in the motel room. I was as Cas laid Dean on his bed. He put his hand on his head, and Dean took in a deep breath, but didn’t wake up.

“ He’ll be okay, he just needs to rest. “

Right then, I realized, it was over. I could leave. Did I really want to? I started packing up my bag and Sam left his brother’s side and walked over to me.

“ You did it. You saved our asses. I think we’re even now. “ He said with that smile of his. 

I pulled on a smile and tossed my bag over my shoulder.

“ I guess that’s it. “

“ What do you mean? “

“ He’s dead Sam, you don’t have to watch over me anymore. “

I took in a breath, glanced at Dean then back at Sam and Cas.

“ It’s been..interesting, the time I’ve spent with you guys. Thank you. “ I smiled.

Castiel thought of something. When he put his hand on me, I backed up a bit.

“ What cha doing there Cas? “ I laughed.

“ I’m giving you your official Hunter’s mark. “

I didn’t feel anything, but when he took his hand away with a smile, he motioned to my side. I walked over the mirror, lifted up my shirt and seen the same tattoo Dean and Sam had, but it had wings coming out of the sides on my ribs. It was beautiful.

“ Thanks Cas. “

“ Take care of yourself Rebecca. If you ever need anything, just call out to me. “

“ You got it. “ I smiled then he was gone.

Sam put his hands in his pockets.

“ Are you really leaving? “

“ You didn’t think I was going to stay around forever did ya? “ I smirked.

“ I was hoping you would. “

I walked to the door, opened it and looked at the tall man standing in front of me.

“ I’m sure we’ll see each other again one day. “

His face went soft.

“ Keep in touch okay? “

I smiled, pulled him into a tight hug then kissed his cheek.

“ Bye Sam. “ I said closing the door behind me.

I let out a shaky breath, then went and grabbed the rest of my stuff from my room. I searched for another care and found one a few towns over. I had a reason to leave now. I grabbed my bags, zipped up my boots, and opened the door. My eyes locked with those green ones. I let out a breath and just looked at him.

“ Leaving without saying goodbye. “ He stated.

“ I didn’t want to wake you. “ I closed the door.

He watched as I put my bags in my trunk.

“ Where to now? “ He asked.

“ Where ever this life takes me. “

We just looked at each other for a minute, then Dean spoke.

“ I thought you should have this. “ He passed me the blade I took out Lucifer with.

“ You know just in case. “

“ Thanks Dean, for everything. “ I said softly.

He shook his head.

“ Take care of yourself Bex. “

“ You too Winchester. “

I hesitated, got into my car and revved the engine. I took one last look at him, then sped off down the highway.


	5. A New Beginning

It hurt to leave those guys, I kinda started to like them a bit. I smiled, thinking of what we had done and made my way to check out the case. Dean ran his fingers through his hair and sat down on the bench. He remembered sitting here with me, everything we talked about. He let out a breath and admitted to himself that he was going to miss me, but he wouldn’t let that show or distract him from doing his job. The next couple months, I hunted everything from angry spirits, to vamps, shape shifters and then the last case I got into, I wasn’t quiet sure what I was dealing with, but I had feeling it was a Angel or demon. After taking to a few locals, I went back to my motel and grabbed my bag and set it on the bed. I opened it up and searched, until I seen the silver. I took out the Angel blade that I got at least a year ago and let out a breath. 

“ You’re sticking with me on this one. “ I said sticking inside of my tall boots.

I pulled my jacket on, put a little gun in my back pocket and another one with rock salt in my jacket pocket. I got into my car and drove to this old warehouse. I grabbed my flashlight and made my way inside. There was broken glass everywhere and tube lights all over the place. I looked around but I got nothing. I was heading back to my car, when I heard a phone ringing. I knew it wasn’t mine. I moved my flashlight around until I spotted it, in the middle of one of the big rooms. I looked around, hesitated than picked it up.

“ Hello Rebecca. “

I looked around, feeling someone’s eyes on me.

“ Who is this? “

“ My sources told me that you daggered Lucifer about a year ago. I had to see for myself what the girl who ended one of the baddest Angels in history. “

I kept looking around.

“ Oh you won’t find me, no point in looking. “

“ What do you want? “

All of a sudden, I felt a gust of wind behind me.

“ I wanted to see you face to face. Look into those eyes that killed my brother. “

The man was tall, slender with dark short hair, brown eyes and a crooked smile.

“ Here I am. “ I stood my ground.

He took a step towards me and looked me up and down.

“ There’s no way a little thing like you took out my brother without some serious help. “

“ You’d be surprised at what I’m capable of. “

The smirked then pulled the blade from my boot. I let out a breath and watched him drag the blade up my leg. He caught my hand when I swung at him. He took my arm and twisted it behind me back. With one push, he snapped my wrist and I yelled in pain, but I wasn’t going to stop fighting. I elbowed him in the face, kicked him back and went for the blade. I was taken back when it wasn’t there. Where did it go? I got my answer when I took my eye off him for one second and heard him scream. I looked to see the blade through. When he dropped to the floor, behind him stood a beautiful blonde headed woman. Her hair was almost at her lower back in lose curls. She had bright blue eyes and ruby red lips. 

“ You okay? “ She asked.

I pulled the blade from the mans chest without taking my eyes off of her. She wasn’t human, I could feel it.

“ What are you? “

“ I take it, you’re a hunter. “ She smiled

What are you? “ I repeated pulling the gun from my back pocket.

She let out a breath and put her hands up.

“ I’m not going to hurt you. If I was going to, I would have stabbed you with that instead of him. “

I thought for a second, than lowered the gun.

“ You’re not human. “

“ No I’m not. “

“ What are you? “

“ I’m a vampire. “

Right then, I raised my gun even knowing it wouldn’t kill her, but it would slow her down enough to grab the blade I had in my jacket.

“ Like I said, I’m not going to hurt you. I’m a hunter as well. “

For some reason, I believed her and I was curious. I lowered me gun once again and let out a breath.

“ What do you hunt? “

“ Everything and anything that hurts people. “

“ And you don’t? “ I shot back.

“ No, I don’t. I haven’t in almost seven years. “

I shook my head.

“ How is that even possible? I mean how do you survive? “

“ I drink animal blood and human food. Specific diet I can function just as well as a human. “

I hesitated, then slipped the gun back in my pocket.

“ Okay, so why’d you save me? “

“ You look like ya needed it. “ She laughed.

“ Plus I’ve been hunting this bastard Felix for the past month and half “

“ You know a lot about the Angel and Demon situation? “ I asked.

“ I’ve learned a lot in the past year. “

She looked at your wrist.

“ You need to get to a hospital, I can give you a lift. “

I looked at her, for once my instincts weren’t telling me to de head her. I let out a breath.

“ Alright, thanks. “ I tossed her my keys.

She smiled, then we went and got my wrist in a cast.

“ Thanks. “

She smiled.

“ You wanna go get a beer? “ I asked with a little laugh.

“ I could go for more than a beer right now. “

I just looked at her and she laughed.

“ I was thinking Whiskey. “

I shook my head.

“ I think we are going to get a long just fine. “

That night she told me her story and how she became a hunter. After that Katlyn and I began hunting together, Within six months we had done about thirty cases. It was actually nice to someone, a girl at that to have around all the time. We were on another case in a small town outside of Boston and just finished talking to the police about the missing woman that have been disappearing in the past three months. We got the farm, by the time we got there, the sun had gone down. When I pulled up to the old broken farm house, I turned off the car and looked around. 

“ I say we check inside first. See who lived there. “ I said.

“ Way a head of you. Mr. ad Mrs. Clark. Sara apparently shot her husband Bill in the head after she found him cheating on her with her best friend. “ Katlyn said pulling up an articular on her laptop.

“ Okay, cheating husband. Is she still alive? “

“ Reports say she died of a heart attack about six months after she killed him. “

“ Maybe from seeing her dead husband? “

Katlyn tossed her computer into the back seat.

“ I say we go find out. “

We looked around the house and didn’t find much. They seemed like a normal married couple. After searching the house for about an hour, we stopped at the police tape that blocked off the barn.

“ Tell me that don’t look like something straight out a horror film. “ Katlyn laughed.

“ Pretty much, let’s go. “

When we got inside, my EMF meter was hot.

“ Damn how many girls did you say were found in here? “ I asked.

“ Only three that I seen. “

I shook my head and we continued to search around the old creepy barn. We were just about to leave, when we heard something fall from the back doors. I looked at Katyln, gun ready, She nodded her head, then went and checked it out. I stayed where I could see her, but not be seen. I seen her shadow stop and all of a sudden I heard someone.

“ Don’t move. “ The man said.

She put her hands up and stood where she was.

“ Drop the gun. “ Another voice demanded.

Shit, there was two of them. I took in a breath then went out.

“ No, you drop yours. I will shoot you. “ I said, coming out of the shadows.

“ Rebecca? “

I knew that voice. When I got close enough to see their faces, I shook my head as heart skipped a beat.

“ Sam. “ I smiled and dropped my gun.

I glanced to my right and seen Dean. God he looked good.

“ Dean. “

“ You know these guys? “ Katlyn asked still with her hands up.

They put their guns away and she dropped her arms.

“ Yeah they’re friends. “

Katlyn looked at them.

“ Sam and Dean Winchester right? “

“ And you are? “ Dean asked with that Winchester smirk.

I couldn’t help but let out a little laugh,

“ Way out of your league Dean. “

He looked at me, with a raised eyebrow.

“ Guys this is Katlyn. We’ve been hunting together for the past, what six months now. “

“ Yeah, about that. I take it you guys have caught wind of the Clark case. “ Katlyn pointed out.

“ Yeah seems like it was right up our alley. “ Sam said.

I seen Dean looking at me from the corner of my eyes.

“ Alright, I say we go get some beers and catch up. “ Dean said with a smile.

“ Only if you’re buying. “ I laughed, walking out of the barn with Katlyn. 

Sam looked at Dean with a little laugh. Dean shook his head and then followed us in his car to one the bars in town. We had a few beers, caught up and talked about this case. I couldn’t help but smile, when I seen that Katlyn and Sam were really hitting it off. I elbowed Dean and pointed towards them playing pool.

“ I think Sam found a new friend. “

Dean smirked.

“ Good he could use a friend. “

I smiled and finished off my beer.

“ So what’s her deal? “

I took in a breath and started pulling off the wrapping on my bottle.

“ What? She’s not a man or anything is she? “ He joked.

I shook my head with a little laugh.

“ No…she’s a vamp Dean. “

Dean’s face went serious.

“ That doesn’t make sense, she’s a hunter. “ 

“ She doesn’t hurt people, hell she’s probably killed more of her kind than you have. “

Dean looked over and Katlyn and Sam laughing.

“ He’s safe Dean, she’s not going to hurt him. She’s had it rough, but she doesn’t drink human blood. “

He shook his head and just looked at me.

“ You leave us and go get yourself into this human, vamp duo. “

“ Honestly, I forget that she’s even a vamp all the time. She’s living a human life. She’s one of the nicest people I have met. Hell she’s saved my life, more than once. “ I laughed.

“ You trust her? “

I looked into those green eyes, that still made my heart flutter.

“ With my life. “

“ Ok, but that doesn’t mean I’m not going to keep an eye on her. “

“ As long as you keep your hands to yourself. “ I smirked.

He looked at me, a smile pulling at his lips. 

“ I’ve only got hands for you Bex. “

I shook my head with a laugh.

“ Alright so how did you and Rebecca end up together? ‘ Sam asked as she lined up her shot at the pool table.

She shot it and hit it into the corner pocket.

“ I ended up saving her from a crazy Angel. “

“ So you know about Angels and Demons. How long have you bee hunting for? “

She missed her shot and backed away from the table.

“ Umm, almost ten years. “

“ Really. “

He lined up his shot and missed on purpose so he could stop and talk to her. There was something about her that left him curious.

“ I’m surprised that we haven’t bumped into you, at least once or twice over the years. “ He stood with his pool stick in hand.

“ Yeah, well I tend to keep it low key. “ She smirked, with her little secret. 

Sam and Katlyn forgot about their game and ended up sitting at a table and talking. I smiled when I seen them deep in conversation. I hit Dean’s arm when he wouldn’t stop staring.

“ Dean if she was going to hurt someone, she would have done it the night she met me. Why don’t we go for a walk and let them be, I mean your brother has a chance to get laid tonight, when was the last time that happened? “ I laughed.

He looked at me and couldn’t help but laugh.

“ Well I can’t stand in the way of that. “

He paid for our drinks, and then we made our way outside. I smiled when I seen that beautiful black beast of a car.

“ She looks good. “

He looked and me and thought the same thing.

“ Yeah she does. “

He thought for a second, then took his keys from his jacket and held them out to me.

“ You want to go for a drive? “

I raised an eyebrow to him.

“ You’re going let me drive Baby? “

“ Well, I mean if you don’t want to. “

Before he could put his keys back into his pocket, I grabbed them from him.

“ Oh, I’m not going to pass that up. “

I got into the car and he followed me. Dean smiled as I revved the engine and looked at him.

“ Are you sure about this? “

He smiled.

“ I’m sure if anyone could take care of her, it would be you. “

It was amazing to be behind the wheel of this amazing car. We drove around for a bit, not saying a word. I was enjoying it too much. About an hour later, I parked outside of the motel that I Katyln were staying at. I turned off the car and passed him the keys.

“ Thank you. That was better than I imagined. “ I smiled.

“ She’s a rush eh. “

I let out a breath when my eyes locked with the ones I’ve blocked out for over a year now.

“ So you want a lift back to the bar? “ He asked,

“ I think I’m just going to shower than crash. “ I said closing the car door behind me.

“ You’re staying here? Sam and I are just a few doors down. “

“ Well did you want to come in for some coffee or something? “ I asked, stopping at my door. 

Dean took in a breath. Did he want to push this any further? 

“ Coffee would be great. “ He smiled.

I smiled then we went inside and I made some coffee. We sat down at the white wobbly table and I set a cracked white cup of coffee and in front of him. I sat down and took a drink from the pink little cup that I had pulled from the cupboard. We sat in silence for a few minutes. I didn’t really know what to say to him. I had so much I wanted to say, but because the way we left things over a year ago, I didn’t want to bring that up. Dean took in a deep breath and was the one to speak.

“ So listen, I just wanted to apologize for what I said, the last time we seen each other. “

I ran my fingers through my hair and let out a breath. I was relieved that I wasn’t the only one who was thinking about that.

“ You don’t have to. You had every right to say what you did. “

“ No, I didn’t. I know you didn’t do any of it to hurt me. “

“ No, that was the last thing I wanted to do. “

He took in a soft breath.

“ I know. “

“ I am the one who should apologize. I knew how you felt about Jo and I put you in a messed up situation. “

“ I’m over it. “ He smiled.

I couldn’t help but smile? “ I asked.

“ No. “

My heart sank, and I didn’t know what to say. He smiled.

“ I say we pick up where we left off, before that whole mess. “

He took a drink from his cup and set it on the table.

“ So why don’t you tell me more about your family. “

I couldn’t help but smile. I finished my coffee, then went and sat on the bed with my back against the headboard. He hesitated, then sat beside. We talked for a few hours and this time I told him about my past. While Dean and I were re connecting, Sam and Katlyn were getting to know each other, still at the bar. Sam couldn’t help but want to know more about this amazing girl. He ran his fingers through his hair and looked at his phone.

“ Whoa, it’s almost two. “

Katlyn looked around and let out a little laugh.

“ And it seems that Becca and your brother have ditched us. “

“ That’s Dean for you. I’m glad they are talking again. “

“ Did they have a fall out or something? “

“ Something like that, yeah. My brother doesn’t like to get attached, but Rebecca changed that, and after she left, he was pretty torn up. “

“ They seem like they are a lot alike, I don’t think Beccca has even gotten together with anyone since we’ve been hunting together. “

“ Neither has Dean, which is not like him. “ Sam laughed.

“ What about you? You’re a nice enough guy, you must have girls wanting to spend more time with you. “ Katlyn finished off her beer.

“ I tend to be like my brother in that way. It’s easier in this life if you don’t let yourself get too close to anyone. “

“ So you’re all about the bootycalls? “ She laughed.

Sam shook his head with a laugh.

“ No, but just for the record, there’s nothing wrong with one night stands. “

Katlyn raised her bottle and smiled.

“ Damn straight there isn’t. “

Sam touched his bottle her and smiled.

“ So I gotta admit, I’ve wanted to meet you and your brother for a while now. “

“ Oh really? And? “

“ Well Becca seems to really like your brother, and I trust her judgement.”

She looked at him and smiled.

“ And you, well you’re more interesting than I thought you’d be. “

Sam couldn’t help but laugh.

“ Alright, I’ll take that as a compliment. “

Sam paid the tab and they went outside. 

“ Of course Dean took the car. “

“ But Becca didn’t “ Katlyn smiled pulling the keys from her bag.

“ I’ll give you a lift. “

They got into my car and Katlyn pulled out onto the road.

“ Where to? “

“ Sunrise Motel on. “

“ 4th Street, Becca and I are in the same place. “ She laughed.

“ Two birds one stone. “ Sam smiled.

Sam seen Dean’s car in front of the little motel.

“ Well they made it back in one piece. “ Sam stated.

Katlyn turned off the car and Sam walked her to her door, with his hands in his pockets.

“ I had fun tonight, thanks. “ Katlyn smiled.

“ Yeah me too. “

She ran her fingers through her hair and let out a breath.

“ Well I’m sure I will see you tomorrow, since we’re both on the same case. “

He was happy about that. 

“ Yeah, I’ll see you tomorrow. “

“ Goodnight Sam. “

She leaned in and kissed his cheek softly. When she pulled back, their eyes met and Sam took in a short breath. His hand ran across her face and he looked at her, almost to ask her permission. She hesitated, then moved in until her lips met his. Sam smiled when he looked at her and her eyes were still closed for a few seconds afterwards. Katlyn shook her head, then went inside. When she closed the door, she seen me and Dean on the bed, asleep. I had my head on his chest and he had his arm around my waist, holding me close. She grabbed her bag from the kitchen counter, then closed the door quietly behind her. She walked over to Sam’s door, hesitated than knocked. Sam let out a little laugh when he seen her standing there.

“ You didn’t walk in on them did ya? “

She shook her head with a laugh.

“ No they were just sleeping. I didn’t want to wake them, they looked too comfortable. Could I maybe crash here? “

Sam opened the door so she could come inside.

“ Yeah, you can take my bed, I’ll take Deans. “ He closed the door behind him.

“ You don’t mind do you? Katlyn asked, pulling a towel from her bag.

“ No, go for it. “

She smiled, then went and showered. Sam laid down on Dean’s bed and let out a breath. There was something about this girl that he just couldn’t shake. He hasn’t felt this way about someone in a really long time, and it scared the hell out of him. He put his hands behind his head and closed his eyes. After a few minutes, he heard the water turn off, and she came out of the bathroom, in shorts and a t-shirt. She shut the light off and got into the bed by the door. Sam glanced over and couldn’t help but smile. In the middle of the night, I got a chill and woke up. I went to move and realized that there was an arm around me. I took in a breath and the smell of him hit me. I looked up and seen Dean fast asleep. Instead of getting up, I put my head back onto his chest and pulled him close. He stirred and his hand ran down my arm and intertwined his fingers with mine. I hesitated then tightened my hand around his, There was always something about him that made me feel so safe. I let out a breath, closed my eyes and fell back to sleep. The next morning Sam woke up, and made coffee. He looked over at Katlyn fast asleep in his bed and smiled. He left the room quietly, then knocked on my door. The knocking woke both Dean and dI up. He let out a breath and seen our hands together. He looked down at me and I still had my eyes closed. He slept so well last night, and wondered if this had anything to do with it. He moved his arm and I finally opened my eyes and looked at him.

“ Hey. “ He said unwrapping me from his arm.

I ran my fingers through my hair.

“ Hi. “

“ Dean wake up. “ Sam yelled outside.

Dean shook his head, then got to his feet and answered the door. I looked over at the empty bed and got to my feet.

“ Please tell me Katlyn is in your room. “ I said, as Sam came inside.

He smirked.

“ Yeah she didn’t want to disturb you two last night, so she crashed there. “

Dean smirked at him.

“ Did you get some? “

Sam gave him that smirk right back.

“ Did you? “

“ Seriously, I need coffee before I can deal with you guys together. “ I laughed.

I looked at Dean, before going outside and all of those feelings hit me like a ton of bricks. I smiled.


	6. A New Beginning

“ I’m gonna go wake her up, then we can go get breakfast and talk about this case. “

Dean smiled and watched me leave, closing the door behind me. Sam knew that he was starting to fall all over again.

“ What? “ Dean asked stretching.

“ Nothing, I’m glad you two are talking again though. “

Dean let out a breath.

“ Yeah, so you find anything else about this Clark case? “ He asked taking the cup from Sam’s hand.

“ You don’t want to talk about what happened last night? “

Dean took a drink of the wear coffee from the cup and just looked at him.

“ What are you talking about? “

“ You and Rebecca. The last time you seen each other, you wanted nothing to do with her and now you’re all cuddled up in the same bed, and you say nothing happened. “

“ Because nothing did happen, where are you going with this Sam? “

“ You’re letting your guard down and finally letting yourself feel something for her. I mean God, when was the last time you were in the same bed as a woman and didn’t have sex? “

Dean set the cup on the table and ran his hand over his face.

“ What do you me to say Sam? That I like her? Fine, I like her. “

“ No, I think you love her Dean. “

Dean shoved his brother with a little laugh.

“ I’m going to shower. “

Sam shook his head with a laugh, then searched for any other details about the case.

“ Wake up, we’re going to get breakfast. “ I said coming into the boys room.

Katlyn was already awake and came out of the bathroom, pulling on her boots. She stopped and just smiled at me.

“ What? “

“ What did you end up doing last night? “

I picked up her bag and tossed it at her.

“ Nothing happened. “

“ You sure about that? “

I glared at her.

“ I seen the way you looked at him and the way he looked at you. Did you guys have a thing? “

I thought about the last time I seen him and let out a breath.

“ It’s a long story. I need coffee, come on. “

She smirked, and followed me to the door.

“ What? “ I asked yet again.

“ You love him. “

“ Can you give this a rest please. “ I said with a little laugh.

She smiled, then closed the door behind her.

“ Fine. “

We got into my car and I made my way to the nearest food place and got everyone food and coffee. On the way back to the motel, Katlyn’s phone was blowing up. 

“ So Sam found some more info on the Clark case. “

“ Is that who’s been blowing up your phone? “

“ We’re talking hunting Becca. “

I raised an eyebrow and smirked..

“ Sure you are. You two seemed pretty interested in whatever case you were talking about last night. I mean you didn’t even know I left. “

Katlyn couldn’t help but smile and set her phone on her lap.

“ He’s sweet. “

I smiled.

“ So what’s the problem? “ I asked, pulling up to the motel.

She took in a breath and looked at me, and I knew exactly what the problem was. I turned off the car and let out a breath.

“ Katie, if you anyone would understand your situation it would be Sam. Dean was a little. “

“ Wait a minute, you told Dean? “

“ He knew that there was something different about you, I couldn’t lie to him. But he gets it and he trusts me and I trust you. Sam isn’t the type you let get away. “

“ Come on, let’s go before the gets cold. “ She said getting out the car.

After a few days, we finally found the spirit and finished the case. Right after, Sam found another one and him and Katlyn were together without Dean and I. Dean and I were off getting lunch when he got a call from Sam.

“ Everything okay? “ I asked when he ended the call.

“ Yeah they figured it out already. It’s done. “

I smiled than took a drink of my coffee.

“ They work well together. “

“ Has she told him yet? Because he hasn’t said anything to me about it. “

“ No, I don’t think she has. She likes him Dean and well this isn’t an ideal situation. She’s scared. “

He let out a breath.

“ Yeah, I get that. I just haven’t seen him like this before. I mean they are together all the time. “

“ I know. I swear I’ve spent more time with you than her in the past couple weeks. “ I laughed.

“ And that’s a bad t hing? “ He asked.

I looked into those green eyes and my heart skipped a beat.

“ No, I didn’t mean it like that. “

A smirk at his lips.

“ That’s what I thought. “

I couldn’t help but smile when he did, but deep down, it was a bad thing. The more time I spent with him, the harder I was falling for him all over again. Sam and Katlyn were making their way out of the big house, when the front door slammed before they got to the front hall. Katlyn stopped when she seen a brunette girl smiling in front of the door.

“ Katlyn it’s been a while. “ She smirked.

Sam looked at the girl then at Katlyn.

“ Who’s this? “

“ Where are my manners, I’m Kelly, Katlyn’s sister. “

Sam looked at the girl and knew something was different. 

“ hat are you doing here Kelly? “ Katlyn asked, standing in front of Sam.

“ We’ve been looking for you for years, and I caught wind that you were shaking up with a Winchester. “ She smirked at Sam.

“ Figures you’d pick the less damaged one. It’s nice to finally meet you Sam. “

Katlyn let out a low growl when Kelly took a step towards them, stopping her in her tracks.

“ You need to leave Kelly. I left years ago for a reason. “

“ What’s going on Kat? “

Kelly smiled.

“ You haven’t told him? “

Katlyn let out a breath and stared down the little brunette.

“ Told me what Kat? “

Katlyn gripped the blade in her hand. 

“ The vampire you just de headed, that was her family. You Winchesters aren’t as smart as everyone has made you out to be. I mean you are dating a monster, the things you hunt. “ She smiled.

Without thinking, Katlyn swung the big knife and watched as Kelly’s head and body fell to the floor. Sam was so confused and just looked at her. She let out a shaky breath, then walked out the front door. Sam ran after her and took a hold of her arm.

“ Kat, what the hell is going on? What she said, was that. “

Tears filled her eyes when she looked at him. 

“ Yeah it’s true. “

Sam took a step back but kept his eyes on hers.

“ You want to start talking..”

“ I’m not like them Sam, I don’t hurt people. I haven’t in almost ten years. “

He ran his hand over his face.

“ I don’t get it, you don’t have fangs, you hunt them. “

“ I rip my fangs out. “

He just looked at her. She let out a breath and sat on the hood of her car.

“ After I was turned, I killed a few people, I was out of control, Then I killed a man and his wife walked in and when I seen her face, the pain, the fear, I didn’t want to make anyone feel that way again. I was done hurting people. I ripped my fans out so that when the blood lust does hit me, it makes me less of a risk to people, but the main reason I do it is the pain. The moment a vampire gets blood lust, our fangs or teeth automatically retract. Not having them, I get extreme pain, pain that reminds me that I’m not normal, and I don’t want to be this monster. “

“ You do it? “

“ They grow back every six months. “

Sam seen the pain in her face, but didn’t know what to say or do.

“ How do you survive if you don’t kill people?” He asked.

“ I drink animal blood and have a normal human diet. I function just as a vampire that drinks human blood would. “

He let out a breath and took a step towards her.

“ Why didn’t you tell me? “

“ Because I didn’t want you to look at me the way you are right now. “

He looked at her and was lost for words.

“ I didn’t chose to be like this, so I chose to change it as much as I could. “

She dropped her head and took in a breath. Sam hesitated, walked over to stand in front of her, then lifted her head to look at him.

“ There’s gotta be something we can do to help you. “

She looked at him, her eyes filled with tears.

“ This changes things doesn’t it? “ She asked aftly.

He looked her in the eyes and let out a breath.

“ Not in the slightest. “

He tucked the lose hair behind her ear.

“ I knew there was something different about you, but I didn’t care. It didn’t change hoe I seen you. “

He took in a breath.

“ And neither does ethis. “

He looked her in the eyes , leaned in and kissed her softly. When he parted their lips, she just looked at him.

“ I’m sorry. I was scared to tell you. I mean you hunt things like me.”

“ No, I hunt things that hurt people. “ He smiled softly.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close. He kissed the top of her head.

“ Come on, let’s get back to the motel. “

She smiled and then they got into the car and drove back to the rundown motel. Dean was showering, while I was searching for another case. I let out a breath when he came out of the bathroom, with nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist.

“ Find anything yet? “

“ Ah, no not yet. “

He leaned in and looked at the computer. I couldn’t focus.

“ Do you wanna put some clothes on or something. “

He looked at me and smirked that Winchester smirk, that got me every time. 

“ Does this make you uncomfortable? “

I looked at him, shook my head with a sigh and got to my feet. I went to the fridge, and grabbed a bottle of water.

“ That wasn’t a no. “ He said, standing a few feet away from me.

I took a drink than sat the bottle on the counter. He has been pushing my buttons for the past few weeks and up until now, I was fine. He locked his eyes with mine and stepped in front of me. I took in a breath when his hand ran across my cheek and down my arm. He let out a breath then pulled me into him in one quick motion. My heart was racing and I could feel that his was too. That was it, I broke. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and my hands found his hair. Without taking his eyes off mine, his hand stopped on my lower back and pulled me even closer to him. We both took in a breath at the same time, but before anything else could happen, Sam opened the door, with Katlyn behind him. Dean closed his eyes and let out a frustrated sigh. His hands let go of me and I back up and ran my fingers through my hair.

“ We’re not interrupting something are we? “ Sam smirked.

Dean glared at his brother.

“ No not all. “

I looked at Katlyn who had a big smirk on her face.

“ So you guys finished that case. “ I said grabbing my water an walking to the other side of the room.

“ Yeah, but we hit a little snag before we left. “ Sam said.

I looked at Katlyn.

“ Are you guys oka? “

Sam smiled at Katlyn.

“ We ran into Kelly. “ Katlyn stated.

“ So you know? “ I asked Sam.

He shook his head.

“ And you’re okay with it? “

“ There’s gotta be something we can do to help her. “

Sam looked at Dean, still half naked.

“ Clothes. “

Dean looked don at the towel around his waist, grabbed his clothes and went into the bathroom and got dressed. He came out towel drying his hair and looked at his brother.


	7. A New Beginning

“ Do you remember when you were turned a few years ago, what did we do? “

“ We injected me with the blood of the guy who turned me. But that was before I drank human blood. “

“ It’s something, I mean what’s the harm in trying. “ Sam said.

“ Do you know who turned you? “ I asked.

“ His name was Nick. “

“ You have any idea where he could be? “ Dean asked, popping the cap off a beer bottle.

She shook her head.

“ I don’t know. I haven’t seen him in ten years. “

“ Alright, well where was your nest, do you remember? “ Sam asked, sitting at the table looking at her.

“ Houston. “

“ Alright, Texas here we come. “ I smiled.

“ Guys, we don’t have to do this. I’ve learned to live with this. “ She said softly.

Sam stood back up and put his hand on her face.

“ You don’t deserve to have to live like this. We are going to help you, deal with it. “ He smiled.

“ I’m gonna go get some stuff for the road. “ Dean grabbed his keys and heading for the door.

“ Bec, could you go with him and grab me some sugar? “ Sam smirked.

“ Why don’t you go? “

“ I’m gonna stay here with Kat and try to track down this Nick guy before we hit the road. “

I let out a breath, grabbed my purse and walked out the door. Dean just glared at his brother, before closing the door.

Neither of us said anything on the drive to the store. I seen that he was gripping the steering wheel tighter than usual, then all of a sudden he pulled off to the side of the road and put the car in park.

“ Dean what are you doing? Are you okay? “ 

He let out a breath and looked at me.

“ No, I’m not. “

Before I could say anything, he leaned in and kissed me passionately. He ran his fingers through my hair and then pulled away and looked at me. With my eyes still closed, I took in a deep breath. He had taken me extremely off guard. When I opened my eyes, he was looking right at me.

“ What was that? “ I asked, still trying to catch my breath.

“ Was I wrong? “

I had to think about that. There was so many times when I know it almost happened, but now that it did, was it the right thing? I ran my fingers through my hair and let out a breath.

“ No. “ I said softly.

Dean nodded his head, then pulled back onto the road.

“ Good. “

I looked at him and shook my head with a laugh.

Sam searched his computer, made a few phone called and ended up tracking the man that turned Katlyn. He closed his computer and looked at her, sitting on the bed with her back against the headboard, reading a book. 

“ Found him. “ He smiled, waving a piece of paper with all his info on it. She smiled.

“ We really don’t need to do this Sam. I’ve learned to live with it. “

He set the paper down and sat next to her on the bed. He ran his hand across her cheek and looked her in the eyes.

“ Yeah well I think you’ve had to live with it long enough. “

She smile and looked at him.

“ How are you so okay with this? “ She asked.

“ Because just because you aren’t human, doesn’t make you a monster. “

He sat closer and let out a breath.

“ A few years back, I ended up a Demon. I wasn’t myself but my brother never gave up on me, because he knew demon or not, I wasn’t a killer. I was just his brother that got into something that I just avoid. It was bound to happen and if it wasn’t for him, I wouldn’t be alive right now. “

She let out a breath.

“ You guys are lucky to have each other. I had no one until Becca. For some reason, I knew I could trust her. I mean what Hunter is going to friend something they hunt. “ She laughed.

He looked her in the eyes.

“ People like me. “

She couldn’t help but smile.

“ You’re something Sam. “

He smiled then kissed her softly.

“ We are going to help you, I promise. “

“ You shouldn’t make promises you might not be able to keep, but I’ll let this one slide. “ 

Right then, Sam knew he was falling off the edge. He was falling in love with her. He pulled her into him and just held her. After loading the trunk with the bags, Dean and I got into the car and went back to motel. When he parked, he just sat there.

“ Everything okay? “I asked.

He let out a breath.

“ Will you go out with me tonight? “

“ Go where? Do you need to go see someone? “

“ No. “

I thought for a second, then a smile pulled at my lips.

“ Dean, are you asking me out on a date? “

He took in a little breath and those green eyes locked with mine.

“ Yeah, I am. “

“ Okay, yeah. “

He smirked, got out of the car and grabbed the bags from the trunk.

“ Gonna help or just sit in the car? “ Dean asked, poking his head into the window.

I let out a little laugh then helped him in with the bags. When we got inside, Sam and Katlyn were laying on the bed, talking.

“ Don’t you two look cozy. “ Dean said, setting the bags on the kitchen counter.

“ Did you grab more salt? “ Katlyn asked.

“ Shit, no. “ I said.

“ Come on, I could use the fresh air. “

Before I walked out the door, I glanced at Dean and smiled. When I pulled out of the parking lot, Katlyn couldn’t stop smiling.

“ So you and Sam finally gave in huh. “

She let out a little laugh and shook her head.

“ I haven’t felt this way in a really long time Becca. “

I smiled.

“ I’m happy for you. Sam is an amazing guy, and I’m glad you realized that. “

Katlyn looked at me and could tell something was up with me.

“ And you and Dean? “

I let out a breath with a smile.

“ He asked me out on a date tonight. “

She hit my arm with a laugh.

“ Finally. You said yes right. “

“ I did, but. “

“ But what? Take your own advice Bec. Dean may be a little rough around the edges, but he’s a good guy. A good guy that actually cares about you. “

I couldn’t help but smile. Back at the motel Dean was putting the food in the fridge and Sam noticed he had more than they needed.

“ What’s with all the food. I thought we were leaving tomorrow. “

“ I asked Bex out on a date. “ Dean came out.

Sam raised an eyebrow and got to his feet.

“ Really. “

“ Yeah, and I thought instead of going out. “ Dean fidgeted with the empty bags.

“ You’re nervous. “ Sam smirked.

Dean threw the bag in the garbage and let out a little laugh.

“ I’‘m not nervous. “

Sam just looked at his broke until he broke.

“ Okay, yeah I’m a little nervous. “

“ You really like her don’t you? I mean I don’t ever remember you cooking for a girl before. “

“ I used to cook for. “

Dean stopped mid sentence, not wanting to bring her up.

“ I just thought it would be nice. I dunno. “

“ I’ll take Katlyn out and you guys can have the place to yourselves. “

Dean shook his head and sat at the table.

“ You’ll be fine. It will be a magical evening. “ Sam smirked.

Dean threw a water bottle at him.

“ Shut up. So what about you and Katlyn? You two seem to be getting really close. “

Sam sat down on the bed.

“ I haven’t felt this was in a really long time Dean, not since Jess. I just want to help her. “

Dean let out a breath then sat next to him.

“ What if this plan doesn’t work? “

“ Then I will find something else. “

“ Look I know you care about her and you will try anything..but Sammie, you have to come to terms that, there might not be anything we can do for her. “

Sam just looked at him and shook his head.

“ I’m not trying to sound negative, but I don’t want you to set yourself up and find out that there’s nothing we can do. You need to think straight. “

“ I know, but I will try everything. “

“ And Bex and I will help any way we can. “

Sam smiled.

“ So you plan on sealing the deal tonight? “ Dean smirked.

“ Really Dean? “

Dean got up and grabed two beers from the fridge and passed him one.

“ What, it’s been a while, ya like her and I don’t think she’s going anywhere anytime soon, why wouldn’t you. “

Sam opened the beer and took a drink. 

“ I could ask you the same question. “

Dean just looked at his little brother and took a long drink from his bottle. When Katlyn and I got back to the motel, we went into out room and I started pulling clothes out of my bags, trying to find something to wear.

“ You’re nervous, aren’t you. “ Katlyn smiled, sitting on the bed to my big pile of clothes.

“ I don’t really know what I am. I just know, I want to look good. “ I laughed.

Katlyn searched through t he pile and pulled out my black dress and held it out to me. 

“ You can never go wrong with a little black dress. “

“ No it’s too fancy. “ 

She threw the dress then out one of my black flowy tops and my skinny jeans.

“ Dress it up with some jewelry and heels? “

I smiled.

“ Perfect. “

After getting ready, I finished it all off with some dark red lipstick. I ran my fingers through my hair and turned to look at Katlyn.

“ So ? “

“ You look hot. “ She smirked.

Right then her phone rang, While she talked, I pulled my black heels and leather jacket on.

“ Sam and I are going to get some beers. “ She pulled her jacket on and went for the door.

“ Don’t over think this. Have fun. “ She smirked, shutting the door behind her.

My phone buzzed and my heart skipped a beat. God I needed to calm down, I thought as I opened the text from Dean.

“ Meet me outside. “

I shoved my phone in my back pocket, looked at myself one last time in the mirror, then went outside. He was standing outside his door. I couldn’t help but smile. He was wearing a black t-shirt with his jeans and boots. I’m glad I didn’t wear the dress, I thought. He looked up and seen me. He smiled and made his way over to me.

“ You look beautiful. “ 

I tucked my straight hair behind my ear and smiled.

“ You don’t look too bad yourself. “

I let out a breath.

“ So where to? “

“ I was actually thinking we could stay in. “

He smiled, and I followed him to their room. When he opened the door, I seen that he had places candles around the room. Nothing extreme, but it wasn’t something that I was expecting. I looked at the table and seen he had it all set up. I couldn’t help but smile.

“ You did all this? “ I asked, him shutting the door behind him.

“ Well I don’t get to cook that often and well I make a mean pasta. “

I looked at the pasta dish he placed in the middle of the wooden table.

“ Is this okay? “ He asked.

I shook my head with a laugh.

“ This is perfect. “

He smiled, then we sat down and ate. After my first bite I looked at him.

“ Dean this is amazing. I didn’t know you could cook. “

He smirked that cocky smile.

“ Not something I do often but I do enjoy it. “

We talked for a bit and I was really having a good time. It was so comfortable. It was nice. After eating, he topped up my glass of wine and just smiled at me.

“ Well I gotta give it to you Winchester, I’m impressed. I honestly didn’t think you were this type of guy. “ 

He set the wine bottle down and smirked.

“ I can be romantic. “

I raised an eyebrow to him.

“ I’m sure you can be. “

He thought for a second, grabbed his phone and after a second his old slow rock music started playing. He got up and held his hand out to me. I just looked at him.

“ Come on. “

I took a sip of my win, set my glass down, took his hand and got to my feet. He had one hand holding mine and the other on my lower back. I couldn’t help but smile and I put my head into his chest.

“ How’s this for romantic. “ Dean smirked.

I pulled back and looked at him as we danced.

“ Okay, I’ll give you this one, this is pretty romantic. “

“ You tell my brother about this and I will have to kill you. “ He said, pulling me back into him.

“ It will be our little secret. “

After a few songs, he stopped and just looked at me.

“ What ? “ I asked.

He shook his head.

“ I can’t remember the last time I was this comfortable with someone. “

“ I know what you mean. “

“ So much for not getting attached. “ He said with a little laugh.

“ I think we both failed at that one. “ I smiled.

He took in a breath, ran his hand a cross my cheek, hesitated then kissed me softly. When he pulled back, I just looked him and I knew I was done for. I was the one who made the next move. My arms went around his neck and I kissed him. It got heated very quickly. He looked at me and let out a deep breath. In one quick motion, he picked me up, my legs went around his waist and he walked over to the bed and dropped me onto it. I looked up at him and our eyes met. He looked at me for a second, almost to ask if I was okay with this.

“ Scared Winchester? “ I smirked.

He shook his head with a laugh and towered over me.

At the bar Sam and Katlyn were having a few beers.

“ So I don’t think it will be too hard to track down this Nick guy when we get Houstin. “ Sam said.

Katlyn let out a breath and took a drink from her bottle.

“ What? “

“ I just haven’t seen all those people in almost ten years. I always said I would never go back there. It brings back too many memories that I just don’t want to remember. “

“ You’re not going into this alone. “

“ So what exactly are we going to do when we find him? “

“ Well we need his blood, so we can inject it right into your blood stream and then we’ll “

“ You’re going to kill him? “

Sam took in a breath.

“ He is a monster, I want to be the one to take him out. “ She said finishing off her beer and setting on the table next to the others.

“ Alright, I say we get out of here, take a walk then go back to the motel. “ Sam said getting to his feet.

She shook her head, then followed him outside and they walked around for a bit then went back to the motel.

“ So is it cool if I crash with you tonight? “ Sam asked with a smile.

“ You’re brother and Becca in your room? “ She asked.

“ Yeah, I don’t want to interrupt. “

“ He really likes her doesn’t he. “

“ I’d say that he’s starting to fall for her again. “ Sam said, pulling up to the motel.

“ There’s gotta be something about you Winchesters. “

Sam stopped at her door and raised an eyebrow at her.

“ Oh yeah? You falling for Dean too? “ He smirked.

“ No I’m falling for his brother. “

He just looked at her and she shook her head.

“ I probably shouldn’t have said that, it’s just that. “

“ I love you Kat. “ Sam said softly.

She looked at him, taken back.

“ You do? “

He shook his head, not taking his eyes off her. She ran her fingers through her hair.

“ You don’t have to say it back, this is all so fast and crazy. “

“ No Sam, I’ve totally fallen in love with you. “

She let out a laugh.

“ I mean you’re the first person to see me for me and not a monster. “

He smiled, pulled her close and kissed her. He put his forehead to hers and let out a soft breath.

“ You’re not a monster Kat. “

She smirked, opened the door, pulled him inside and closed the door behind her.

My heart raced, as I looked at Dean, I can’t believe that just happened. I couldn’t help but smile. His eyes locked with mine, his arm around me. With his free hand, he moved the hair from my eyes.

“ You alright? “ He asked.

I let out a laugh.

“ Yeah, I’m good. “

He smiled.

“ Good. Water? “

I shook my head and moved so he could get up. He pulled his pants on then went to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water. He sat down and passed it to me. I took a drink than gave it back to him.

“ So you think Sam and Katlyn are going to walk in on us? “ I joked.

“ Nah, I’m sure we got the whole place to ourselves.”

“ So you planned this? “

“ No, I didn’t mean it like that. “

I couldn’t help but laugh as I sat up, holding the sheet to my chest.

“ I’m kidding Dean. “

He shook his head with a laugh.

“ I’m going to take a shower, you wanna join me? “

“ I’m actually gonna go grab some clothes from my room. Rain check? “

He smirked, then headed for the bathroom.

“ Your loss. “

I took in a breath and pulled on my clothes. I was about to run next door when my phone rang. I grabbed it from my jeans and answered it.

“ Hello. “

“ Rebecca hey. “

I knew that voice. 

“ Kaleb, it’s been forever, what’s up? “

“ I heard you were running with the Winchesters, you need to stay clear of them Becca. It’s not safe. “

“ What are you talking about? “

“ The Darkness, everyone knows that they were the ones who let it out. It chaos. This thing, whatever it is, it’s coming for them and it’s already taken people that they have come in contact with, “

“ How do you know this? “

“ Jade. I just got a call from her, Houstin is a Hunter’s playground right now. There’s a lot of monsters there Bec. “

“ Alright, I’ll give her a call, Katlyn and I are actually heading there tomorrow. “

“ You call me when you get there, I’m heading there now. “

“ Alright, thanks Kaleb. “ I ended the call.

I ran my fingers through my hair and let out a breath. I looked to the bathroom when I heard the shower turn on, I dialed a number and paced the room.

“ Jade. “

“ Well long time Maddax. What’s up? “

“ I just got a call from Kaleb. What do you know about the Darkness? “

“ I don’t know much, but I do know that whatever it ism it;s coming for those Winchester boys Becca. So if you were as smart as I remember you to be, you’d keep your distance. “

“ Do you know how to kill it or anything? “

“ No, all I heard is that it’s an Angel or something.”

“ Okay, so an Angel blade should take it out. “

Jade let out a breath.

“ I dunno I haven’t and won’t get close enough to try. “

“ You’re in Houstin. “ I stated.

“ Yeah, not for much longer though. It’s filled with Hunters. Swear it’s like Comic Con. “ She laughed.

“ Alright, well I think I might be heading there tomorrow, I’ll keep you posted. “

“ Don’t come here Rebecca, not with those boys. Bad idea. “

I let out a breath as I heard the shower turn off.

“ I’ll talk to you soon Jade, thanks. “ I said ending the call.

I shoved my phone back into my pocket, then slipped out of the room. I went next door and knocked. Sam woke up and looked at Katlyn.

“ Kattie. “ I said.

She ran her fingers through her hair, then got up and opened the door,

“ I need to talk to you. “

“ Everything okay? “ Sam asked from the bed.

I peeked my head inside and pulled on a smile.

“ Yup, I just need to steal her for a minute. “

Katlyn pulled on Sam’s sweater then stepped outside, closing the door behind her.

“ What’s wrong? Did something happen with Dean? “

“ Yes, but that’s not the problem. “

“ Bec, what’s going on? “

“ I just got a call from Kaleb. Houstin is full of Hunters. There’s a lot going on there I guess. “

“ That’s good, we can do some jobs while we are there. “

“ No Kattie, Kaleb said that the Darkness is there and it’s looking for the boys. We can’t go. “

“ Isn’t that a good thing? They’ve been looking for it. “

“ We have no idea how to kill this is and neither do they. I don’t want to anything to do with that thing until we have some more info on it. I’m not willing to risk loosing one or both of them. Are you? “

She let out a breath and sat down on the bench beside the door. I knew what was going through her head, and I sat down beside her.

“ Listen I know you want to find Nick and see if this plan is going to work, but we can’t go to Houstin. We will find another way. “

She looked at me, no hope in her eyes.

“ This is the only thing that we have come across that might work. “

I thought for a second.

“ Well if we can’t go to Nick, we will just have to bring him to us. “

She looked at me, not following.

“ What are you talking about? “

“ We need to stop the guys from going to Houstin. I need you to get all the infro Sam knows about the Darkness without sounding suspicious. “

“ What are you going to do? “

“ You trust me right? “

She let out a breath. 

“ Of course I do, “

“ Then just get the information and go along with what I have to say okay? “

She hesitated.

“ Okay. “

We got up from the bench.

“ I just gotta grab some clothes. “

I grabbed some clothes then went back into Dean’s room. He was sitting on the bed drinking a beer.

“ Did you interrupt them ? “ He smirked.

“ No I kinda woke them up, but they forgave me. “ I smiled.

I went into the bathroom, got dressed and thought quick on my feet, when I came back into the room.

“ I;m gonna grab some more beer, I’ll be back. “

“ I’ll come with you. “ He said starting to get off the bed. 

“ No it’s alright, I won’t be long. “

Before I hit the door, he grabbed my hand and looked at me.

“ Are you okay? “ He asked a little worried.

I couldn’t help but smile when I looked at that face.

“ Of course I am. “

I leaned in and kissed him.

“ I’ll be back. “

He picked his keys up and put them in my hand.

“ Please don’t crash her. “

“ I’ll treat her like she’s my own. “

I kissed him on the cheek then left. I drove baby until I came to a big clearing off the main highway. I parked, got out and let out a breath. I leaned against the hood of the car and looked around.

“ I don;t really know what I’m doing or how this works, but you said that if I ever needed your help to call. So Castiel, I need your help. “

I looked around at all the trees and nothing. 

“ Come on Cas, I am stuck and you are my last option. “

I ran my fingers through my hair. Maybe this wasn’t going to work. I mean, I haven’t seen him in over a year. Would he even hear me?

“ Come on. “

I stopped mid sentence when I turned around and Cas was standing in front of me. He smiled.

“ Hello Rebecca. “

“ Hey Cas. “ I smiled.

He hugged me and then fixed his coat. 

“ You said you needed my help. “

“ Yeah, I need you to bring someone, somewhere for me. “

He looked at me, a little confused.

“ Could you elaborate please. “

I explained to him what was going on and let out a breath. 

“ So you’d be helping, two birds one stone kinda deal. “

He shook his head.

“ I’m not sure if that will work. “

“ We at least have to try Cas, she’s family, and I’m pretty sure Sam is in love with her. He’s willing to do whatever has to, to help her. “

“ Sam loves her? “

I shook my head.

“ Okay. “

I couldn’t help but smile.

“ What do you know about the Darkness? “ He asked.

“ All I know is that it might be an Angel. “

He looked at me and right away, I knew, he knew much more than that.

“ What Cas? “ I asked, almost scared for his answer.

“ Her name is Amara. “

“ Her..”

“ Yes and her and Dean are linked. She won’t kill him and he won’t kill her. “

I didn’t understand, or didn’t want to.

“ What are you talking about? “

“ Dean is the one who freed her, so she owes him and because they are linked, no matter how bad he wants to kill her, he can’t. He’s tried Rebecca. “

I didn’t know what to say or do.

“ He hasn’t told you any of this? I had a feeling you two have become close again. Was I wrong? “

“ Obviously not close enough for him to tell me all of this. “

“ Listen Rebecca, I didn’t tell you these things to start tension between you and Dean. I told you so that you were informed on her. You should not hold this against him, or make him feel bad for keeping this from you. “

I let out a breath knowing that he was right, No matter how upset I was, I couldn’t hold this against him.

“ I will bring this vampire to you. Where? “ Castiel said.

“ Boston. “

“ How is this going to work if you are supposed to be going to Houstin? “

“ That I have covered. I just need him to be there when we get there. “

“ How long will that take you? “

“ Give us two days? “

He nodded his head.

“ Thanks Cas. “

He smiled.

“ You are family. I meant it when I told you to call on me if you needed anything. “

I smiled.

“ I will have the vampire there in two days. Good luck. “ He disappeared.

I let out a breath, then just sat in the car, thinking about what I just learned about the Darkness..or Amara I guess.


	8. A New Beginning

Sam had just got out of the shower, and Katlyn was laying on the bed, watching some old crappy movie.

“ Anything good on? “ Sam asked, coming out the bathroom with just a pair of jogging pants on.

Katlyn let out a breath, not being able to notice how good he looked without a shirt.

“ No, not really. “

Hey laid down beside her and kiss her forehead.

“ Can I ask you something? “ She turned to her side and looked at him.

“ What’s up? “

“ The Darkness, weren’t you guys hunting it after Rebecca left? “

Sam ran his fingers through his hair.

“ Yeah we were. “

“ What happened? I mean what the hell is it? “

He looked at her and let out a breath.

“ It’s actually a her. She is the Original mark of Cain, so when we got rid of the mark off Dean’s arm, we let her out. “

“ So what does she want? “

“ We aren’t exactly sure. All we know do know is that her and Dean are linked. She won’t hurt him and he’s tried to kill her, but he can’t. She’s got this hold on him and we have no idea how to break it. “

“ And that’s why you stopped hunting it, her? “

“ She disappeared and we haven’t heard anything for almost a year now. So we’ve been doing jobs until then. Why all the questions about her? Have you heard something? “

She thought quick on her feet.

“ No, I’ve just heard the stories and wondered why you guys haven’t stopped or killed her yet. “

“ Trust me, the moment we find out how to and where she’s at, she’s done. “

He ran his fingers through her hair with a smile.

“ But until then, we are going to figure out how to help you. “

“ To fix me. “ Katlyn said softly.

“ Don’t think of it like that. “

“ I’m broken Sam.

He looked her in the eyes and kissed her passionately. When he broke their lips, Katlyn took in a breath as the pain hit her like a ton of bricks. She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. Sam sat up when she did and looked at her, worried.

“ Kat. “

When her eyes opened they were pitch red. Sam took in a breath.

“ Your fangs? “

She shook her head softly.

“ Can I ? “ He asked, reaching for her lips. He lifted her top lip slowly and he seen that her fangs were almost half way through. 

“ You okay? “

“ Yeah, it just gets more painful the more they come in. “

“ Why don’t you just leave them? “

She shook her head.

“ No, I don’t want them, I don’t want to know that I could rip someone to shreds. “

She pulled her into him and kissed the top of her head.

“ Let’s get some sleep. “

On my way back to the motel, I got my story together. Dean was sitting at the kitchen table, searching something on his computer. He looked at me when I came inside.

“ Forget the beer ? “ He laughed.

I shut the door and set his keys on the table in front of him.

“ Before I got to the store, I got a call from one of my hunter friends who actually lives in Houstin. I had her track Nick a few days ago and well he’s not in Houstin anymore. “

Dean shut his laptop.

“ Okay, where is he now? “

“ Boston. “

“ Are you sure? “

I sat on the bed.

“ Jade is never wrong. If I can’t find someone, I go to her. She’s one of the best trackers a hunter can know. “

Dean came and sat next to me on the bed.

“ Alright, then we got Boston. “

He looked at me, and knew something was up.

“ Bex, what’s wrong? “

I pulled on a smile. I couldn’t bring up the Darkness, because I couldn’t let him know that I had talked to Cas.

“ Nothing, I think I just need some sleep. “ I laughed.

Dean knew I wasn’t telling him the truth.

“ You’d tell me if I said or did something right? “

“ Dean, I’m fine, I’m just tired. “

He watched me grab my bag.

“ You’re leaving? “

“ Yeah, it will be easier for me to just stay there and get all my stuff packed up before we hit the road tomorrow. “

Dean ran his hand over his hair. 

“ Alright, I’ll see you in the morning then. “

I smiled softly, then closed the door behind me, I knock on the door first, then walked in. Sam was fast asleep, but Katlyn was coming out of the bathroom.

“ What are you doing here? “

I set my bag down with a little laugh.

“ This is my room. “

Katlyn grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and took a drink.

“ Yeah but I thought that because you were spending so much time with Dean. “

I grabbed a beer and took a long drink.

“ Come outside and have a smoke with me. “

Katlyn grabbed Sam’s sweater and followed me outside.

“ What’s going on? “

I took another drink from the bottle and let out a breath.

“ I got some help from a certain Angel. “

“ Castiel? “

“ Yeah, he’s going to bring Nick to Boston. I told him it would take us about two days to get there. “

“ Ok, that’s good, but there’s something you’re not telling me. “

“ What did you find out about the Darkness? “ I asked, lighting up my smoke.

“ Well it’s a she and her name is. “

“ Amara. “

“ Cas tell you? “

I took a drag and let it out.

“ Yeah he told me more than I wanted to know. “

“ So that’s why you’re here. Are you going to talk to him about it? “

“ No, there’s nothing to talk about. “

“ They are linked Becca. He can’t kill her, I’d say that’s something to talk about. “

I felt my temper rise and I took in a shaky breath.

“ Kattie, leave it. If he wanted to tell me, he would have, simple as that. “

She pulled Sam’s sweater tighter around her.

“ Are you okay? “

“ Fangs, they are halfway through.”

“ How long do you have? “

“ About two days, three at max. “

I sat on the bench beside her.

“ Does being with Sam trigger that? “

“ It did tonight. If this doesn’t work Bec, I don’t know if I can keep doing this. “

“ What do you mean? “

She took in a breath and all she could smell was him.

“ It’s hard being with him. It’s easy because he makes me feel like less of a monster, but. “

I could tell this was hard for her to talk about. I dropped my smoke and stepped it out.

“ How about you drive with me to Boston. We can have a girls road trip. I think we both need a break from those Winchester boys. “ I said with a little laugh.

Katlyn smiled and I passed her my beer. She took a drink then we went back into the room.

“ Try and get some sleep, we hit the road first thing in the morning. “ I smiled.

She nodded, then slipped back into bed without waking Sam. I got out shorts and a tank top, then went and got into the shower. I let the hot water hit my face as I went over what Cas had told me. What did that mean, they were linked? Right then I made the decision to not get anymore attached to that man. We had something and it was just starting to come together, but until I figured out what was going on between him and Amara, I was going to keep my distance. After my shower, I got dressed and climbed into the bed near the window. I looked over at the other bed and seen Katlyn wrapped in Sam’s arms, her head on his chest. I was so happy for her. This was the first time that I’ve seen her actually happy. I wanted so bad for this thing with Nick to work, because I couldn’t watch her throw away what she had with Sam. I let out a breath, closed my eyes and tried to sleep. After tossing and turning for about an hour, I opened my eyes and let out a sigh. I got up, pulled on my boots a big sweater and had a smoke outside. Dean sat up in his bed, not able to sleep. He picked up his phone, went through his contacts and stopped at my number. He hesitated, let out a breath and threw his phone back on the bed. I finished my smoke, then went back inside and started looking for a job to do after this thing with Nick. My alarm went off at 6am and I hit the dismiss button. I closed my laptop then started packing up my bags. Katlyn stirred, which woke Sam and they both got up.

“ Morning. “ Sam kissed her forehead, and noticed me already up and packing my bags.

“ You’re up early. “ Katlyn said, pulling her hair into a bun.

“ Yeah, I heaven’t slept yet. “ I laughed.

“ Everything okay? “ Sam asked.

I zipped up my bag and pulled on a smile.

“ Yeah, I just want to get to Boston and fins this son of a bitch. “

“ So I take it Dean’s up. “

“ I dunno, I slept here last night. “

Sam looked at then got up and pulled on his shirt.

“ Alright, what did he do? “ He smirked.

I took in a breath and looked at him.

“ Nothing it was just easier if I slept here. “

Sam knew that I wasn’t telling him the truth but he didn’t push me. He leaned in and kissed Katlyn softly.

“ I’ll see you guys in a bit. “

When he shut the door, Castiel appeared and scared the crap out of both Katlyn and I. I put my hand to forehead and let out a breath.

“ Cas, ever hear of a phone? What are you doing here? “

“ I thought you would like to know that I have brought that vampire to Boston. He will not stay put for long, but I will make sure that he stays there until you guys get there. “

Katlyn just up and just looked at him.

“ You must be the vampire that everyone is trying to save. “ He smiled.

“ And you are Castiel the friendly Angel. “ She laughed.

“ Only to the people I care about. “

Katlyn just looked at him, not knowing how to take that. I punched his arm with a laugh.

“ Cas, don’t scare the girl to death. “

Katlyn let out a breath and smiled softly.

“ Listen, I want t o thank you for helping us with this. “

“ That’s what I am here for. If Sam loves you, then you are family, just as Rebecca is, and I take care of my family. “

Katlyn smiled then grabbed some clothes and got changed in the bathroom. I set my bags by the door, and double checked the room.

“ Is everything okay? “

“ I swear, I’m going to shoot the next person who asks me that. “

“ You can shoot me, but it will do no good. “

I just looked at him, not impressed with his humor.

“ Something is wrong Rebecca. It’s what I told you about Dean and Amara isn’t it. “

“ No, I’m just tired and hoping this thing with Nick works. “

He saw right through that lie, but said nothing when Katlyn came out of the bathroom.

“ Ok, well I will let you guys get on the road. It was a pleasure to meet you. If you run into trouble, just call on me. “

“ Thanks Castiel. “ Katlyn smiled.

With the blink of an eye, Cas was gone. Katlyn packed her nags and we brought them to the car. As Sam and Dean were getting their bags together, Sam stopped and looked at his big brother.

“ Dude, you look like crap. “

“ Yeah well I didn’t sleep last night. “ Dean pulled on his jacket. 

“ Okay, Becca pretty much took my head for asking, but did something happen between you two last night? “

Dean dropped his bags by the door.

“ I don’t know what happened. Everything was going fine. “

“ Did you make some smartass remark or something? “

“ Sam, I didn’t do anything. “

“ Something is up with her. “

“ Yeah, hopefully I get it out of her on the way to Boston. “

The boys came outside and packed up the trunk. Dean walked over and threw his keys to me.

“ You wanna drive? “

I smiled, then tossed them back to him.

“ Actually Kattie and I are going to ride together. We haven’t had much girl time in the past couple months, so were are going to make the most of it. “

He was a little taken back, but pulled on a smile.

“ Alright. “ Dean got into his car.

I kissed Sam’s cheek, then got into the car and revved the engine.

“ Keep an eye on her, I’m worried. Dean’s a little off too so something’s up and they’re not telling us. “

“ I will. “

He kissed her forehead then got into baby. Katlyn got into my car and I pulled out of the parking lot and Dean followed behind me.

“ So you know you’re not fooling anyone. Everyone know’s something’s going on with you. “ Katlyn spoke up after three hours of driving in silence.

“ I glanced at her.

“ I know. I’ll pull myself together, I promise. “

“ Seriously though Bec, what is that is bugging you so much? “

“ I don’t like not knowing what I’m dealing with. So not knowing how to stop or kill Amara, or even knowing what she wants is getting to me. “

She looked at me and knew that I was only telling her half of the truth.

“ You look exhausted, you want me to drive for a bit? “

I took in a breath and nodded.

“ Yeah, that would actually be a good idea. “

We switched places as the boys had pulled off the road and followed as Katlyn pulled back onto the road. I took the blanket from the back seat, scrunched it up and used it as a pillow. I put my seat back and closed my eyes. I was so exhausted that after about ten minutes, I was out. Around midnight, Dean’s phone rang. He pulled it from his pocket and answered it,

“ Maddie, what’s up? “ 

“ You told me to let you know if I heard anything on Amara. “

“ Yeah, you got something? “

“ She’s in Houstin. That place is a mad house Dean. Where ever she goes, these monsters follow. She’s got vamps, shifters, rugarus and a bunch more. I don’t know what her plan is but we know are dropping like flies. “

“ Okay, so what you think she’s taking out people we know to get our attention? “

“ It’s possible. If I were you, I’d stay far away from Houstin. Just until we find out what she wants at least. “

“ Alright, thanks Maddie. Call me if you run into anything, I mean anything. “

“ You got it. “ Madison said, ending the call.

Dean put his phone back in his pocket.

“ What’s up? “

“ Amara is in Houstin and had got a bunch of evil sons off bitches riding right along side her. She’s taking out people we know. “ Dean gripped the steering wheel.

“ Then we head to Houstin after we help Kat. “

“ I’m not taking those girls to Houstin. I don’t want them anywhere near her Sammie. “

“ Alright, so we go without them. “

“ And tell them what Sam?”

Sam ran his hand over his face.

“ Plus you are going to want to keep an eye on Katlyn if this thing works. “

“ Becca can keep an eye on her. We will figure something out to tell them. “

“ Forget it Sam, we’re not going to Houstin. “

“ Dean we have been waiting for a led on Amara for over a year, we can’t just ignore it. “

“ Yes we can, we still don’t know what she wants or how to kill the bitch. “

Sam looekd at him.

“ You don’t want to go after her. “

Dean glanced at him then focused back on the road.

“ You’re worried about this bond between you two, “

“ Drop it Sam. “

“ No Dean, linked or not, we need to stop her. Innocent hunters are dying, our friends are dying because she has something in store for us. Are you okay with having their blood on your hands? Because I’m not. “

Sam’s phone rang before Dean could answer.

“ Katlyn is going to check into a motel so she can get some sleep.”

“ I think we should just keep going and meet them in Boston. “

“ Why? Dean you haven’t slept in almost two days, I think we should get a room. “

“ I’m fine, I’ve had like three cups of coffee. “

“ Dean we are stopping. “

“ I’m not. If you want I can drop you off and you can stay with them. “

“ And let you go by yourself, no. “

“ Fine then we can meet them there. “

Sam gave up fighting with him. When Katlyn seen Dean keep going when she pulled into the motel parking lot, she called Sam.

“ Where are you guys going? “

“ We are just going to keep on the road and meet you guys there. It’s only a few hours away, so if anything happens call me, okay? “

“ Alright, be careful. “

“ Get some sleep, I’ll see you in a bit. “ He ended the call.

Sam put his phone back in his pocket and looked at his brother.

“ So we check into a motel when we get to Boston and meet up with them when they get there. “

“ No, we go and find this Vamp and tourture the shit out of him, get his blood then chop the bastards head off. “

“ Katlyn wants to be there Dean. This guy ruined her life, she wants to be the one to take him out. “

“ Well she shouldn’t have stopped to sleep. “

“ We are waiting for her Dean. “

Dean let out a sigh.

“ Fine, we can wait for your girlfriend to get there and she can do it, if she can. “

“ Why are you being such a dick? “

Dean glanced at him.

“ What are you talking about? “

“ You’ve been off since last night, just because something is going between you and Becca doesn’t mean you can take it out on me and let it take a toll on our frigging jobs Dean. You need to get your shit together. “

“ Whatever Sammie. “

Katlyn grabbed her bag then tapped on my arm.

“ Bec, wake up. “

I blinked my eyes then sat up. I stretched my arms and looked at her. 

“ I’m gonna check us in so we can get some rest. The boys are going to meet us there. “

“ We don’t need to check in here, I can drive the rest of the way, while you get some sleep. “

“ Becca, you’ve barley slept in the past two days, you need to sleep. “

“ Kattie, I’m fine. I can drive. “ I said getting out and switched sides. 

She let out a frustrated sigh, then got inside.

“ Why do you have to be so stubborn? “

“ Because I want to find this bastard that did this to you and take him out. “

“ Oh no, that’s my job. I’m going to enjoy this, more than I probably should. “

I shook my head with a little laugh, then got back onto the road again. Katlyn fell alseep after about five minutes.

“ So he’s there and he’s actually started nesting already. He was a little confused at how he got there, but he’s already turned three people. “

My heart skipped a beat when Castiel appeared in the backseat.

“ What did I tell you about just appearing out of nowhere. I could have crashed. “

“ I apologize. “

“ He’s turned three people. God he moves fast. Do you know where his nest is? “ I asked.

“ You want me to give you all the information, I mean wouldn’t that be taking away the “job” aspect of this whole trip? “

I looked at him in the rear view mirror.

“ Where is he at Cas? “

“ 485 Kipper Road. Big blue house, white shutters. It’s been abandoned for almost thirty years. If you don’t find them there, they have been at a bar called Tippers. That’s where he found the people he turned. Two guys and one girl. His mate, I guess you could say. “

“ Alright, thanks Cas, I owe you. “ I smiled.

“ Will you tell me what is bothering you? “

I let out a sigh.

“ Can we just leave that be? I’ve got bigger problems to worry about. “

“ Okay. I will inform you though, I have been keeping an eye on Sam and Dean and then got a call from one of their hunter friends in Wisconsin and she informed him that Amara is in Houstin and everything that is going on. “

“ Are they going? “

“ I’m not sure. I jusst thought you might want to tell him what you have been up to, after you hunt down this vampire and save Katlyn . “

I took in a breath and let it out, gripping the steering wheel. I looked over at Katlyn.

“ Cas do you think this is going to work? “

“ Do you want the truth? “

“ I think so. “ I laughed.

“ I don’t see how it would. This process is used to cure someone who hasn’t drank human blood. “

He thought for a second.

“ But then again, if she hasn’t drank human blood in all those years, she won’t have it running through her veins, So there might be a chance that it could work. “

“ Well finally you give me some good news. “

“ Good luck Rebecca. “

I looked in the mirror and he was gone. I took in a breath, as I felt a rush of hope. I needed it right now. After about an hour and a half, I finally entered Boston. Here we go, I said to myself. I found the motel about ten minutes into town and seen Dean’s car in the parking lot. I took in a breath. Cas was probably right, I should tell him what I did..but things were already tense between us and I really didn’t want to fight with him.

“ Kattie, wake up, we’re here. “ I said, heading for the trunk.

Katlyn woke up and got out of the car.

“ I’ll go check us in. “

I was closing the trunk when Sam came outside.

“ I thought you were staying to sleep/ | He asked leaning against my car.

I glared at him, and he backed off, hands up with a little laugh.

“ Sorry. “

“ Kattie is checking us in. Have any luck tracking Nick? “

“ Not yet. It’s weird now that I think of it. I tracked him in Houstin and not even a day later he’s all the way in Boston. It’s not like these things get on planes. “

I thought quick on my feet.

“ He’s a vamp Sam, they are sneaky sons of bitches. “

“ Here room 6. “ Katlyn said passin me my room key.

“ I’m gonna make some phone calls and track this guy down. “

I took our bags into our cold and damp room.

“ How are you doing? “ Sam asked.

She pulled on a smile,

“ I’m alright.. I just want to find him and get this over with. I mean I want to know if this is going to work or not. “

Sam could tell she was anxious and took her hand in his.

“ Becca’s good with tracking, she’ll find him, that is if Dean doesn’t find him first. “ Sam laughed.

“ How is he doing? “

“ I think he’s on edge. “

“ What happened? “

“ He got a call from a hunter, Amara is in Houstin. “

Katlyn ran her fingers through her hair, she already knew that.

“ Are you guys going after her? “

Sam leaned against baby and let out a breath.

“ Dean is dead set against it, but I think we should. We finally have a lead on her, after almost two years of nothing.”

“ Well have you found out what she wants? “

“ No but hunters are dropping like flies. People that are like family to us, because she is trying to get our attention, that’s about all we know. “

She looked at him, knowing that this was tearing him up.

“ Sam, why don’t we just go to Houstin and finally find out what she wants. I can live with this. “

“ No, if we got to Houstin, you and Rebecca aren’t coming with us. “

“ Why not? “

“ We are not putting the two of you in the middle of this. We don’t know what she would do. “

“ We could go and just take care of the monsters, while you guys dealt with Amara. “

“ Kat, it’s not that easy. I have a feeling this bond between Dean and Amara is bigger than any of us know.. I’m not risking bringing you guys there, specially not Rebecca. “

She looke at him and he tighten the grip on her hand.

“ It’s not that I wouldn’t be worried about you..it’s just that if Amara wants to be with Dean, I doubt she will be too happy that he’s in love with someone else. I’m not risking it, end of story. “

While Sam and Katlyn were outside, I was getting my story together. I already knew the places he would be but I just had to figure out how I got that info. After getting it together, I jumped in a quick shower. Dean had called three local bars, hunters in the area and finally tracked him down. He hung up the phone and opened the door.

“ Found him. “

Katlyn took in a deep breath and looked at him.

“ Are you sure? “

“ Got two possible places he could be. “ He waved the piece of paper he wrote it down on.

“ I thought you guys were stopping to sleep. “

“Becca drove the rest of the way, while I slept. “

He ran his hand over the stubble on his face.

“ How is she doing? “

“ She’s feister than ever. “ Katlyn laughed.

Dean pulled on a smile.

“ Alright, why don’t we pack up and find this son of a bitch. “

Katlyn let out a shaky breath. Sam kissed her forehead before she went into her room.

“ We have to make sure we have everything we need, “ Sam said going into the room, Dean following behind him.

Sam searched his bag and pulled out a big syringe. Dean could tell that Sam was on edge. He went to the fridge, grabbed two beers and handed one to him.

“ Calm down Sammie, this is going to be a breeze compaired to what we’ve been dealing with lately. It’s just a vamp. “

Sam popped the top off and took a long drink.

“ I know. I’m worried about Kat. This isn’t just a normal job for her. “

Dean took a drink. 

“ I know but she’s strong Sam, she’s going to be able to do this. I mean it’s like she’s doing it alone. “

“ I’m going to have to stop myself from doing it. Thinking about everything she’s had to go through because of him. “ Sam said, trying to keep his temper buried.

Dean slowly took the knife from him and put it back in his bag. 

“ Why don’t you just let me deal with him until she wants to. I can keep it together. “

Sam shook his head. They finished their beers, grabbed their bags and packed them in the trunk.

“ Dean found him. “ 

“ So did I. “ I said towel drying my hair.

“ That was quick. “

I decided to tell her about my conversation with Cas.

“ Actually Cas has kept an eye on him. He showed up in the car when you were sleeping. He’s been sticking to two places, a bar called Tippers and a big abandoned house. There’s only one thing. “

“ And that is? 

“ He already turned three people. Two guys and a girl. Cas says that she’s his mate. So he won’t be alone. “

“ Alright, so you going to tell them that you’ve been working with Cas? “

“ No, there’s no need to. I’ve got my story together. “ I pulled on my jacket.

She just looked at me as she threw her bag over her shoulder.

“ What? “

“ How long are you going to keep lying to them? I don’t like it. “

“ Like you haven’t lied before. Plus we are doing this for a good reason. “

“ That’s not the point. After this, you don’t want me to tell them something, just leave me in the dark. I’m not lying to them anymore. “

Sam leaned on the hood of baby and was lost in thought.

“ What’s going on in that big head of yours? “

Sam ran his fingers through his hair, his brows together.

“ Don’t you find it just a little strange, how I found Nick in Houstin and then not even a day later he’s all the way in Boston? Vampire or not, there’s no possible was he could get here and already be nested in that short of time. “

“ So what, you think he’s working with someone? “

“ I don’t know. All I know it that it’s weird. The only thing I can think of that would make sense is that he’s got an Angel up his sleeve. “

“ Why do you think Angel? “

“ Think about it Dean. That’s the only way he could possibly get from there to here in that amount of time and already be settled. He knew we were looking for him, so he calls in a favor with god only knows who and he thinks that we have lost him. “

Dean thought for a second, and Cas popped into his head.

“ I wonder if Cas knows anything. “

“ Knows anything about what? “ I asked, closing the motel door behind me.

“ Something’s not adding up here. “ Sam pointed out.

“ What do you mean? “

“ Nick, we think he might be working with an Angel or something. It’s the only way he could have gotten from Houstin to her in that short of time. “

Katlyn glanced at me, put her bag in the back seat of my car.

Dean took out his keys, and opened the door.

“ Why don’t you guys go, I’ll meet you at the bar. “

“ Where are you going? “ I asked.

“ I’ve got something I have to do. “ He got in baby.

He peaked his head out the window and smiled at Katlyn.

“ Don’t be chopping heads without me, got it. “

She smiled.

“ Promise. “

Dean pulled onto the main road and sped off.

“ Do you have any idea where he’s going? “ I asked Sam as we got into my car.

“ No clue. “

I let out a breath, I knew that he was going to see Castiel.

“ So what did you find out? “ Sam asked.

I filled him in on what I found.

“ Well at least we have the upper hand, knowing that he won’t be alone. “

Katyln looked at me and shook her head. While we went to the bar, Dean pulled off the highway and got out and leaned on the trunk of his car.

“ Ca, I need you man. “

Not even a minute later, Castiel appeared.

“ Hello Dean. “

“ Cas have you heard anything on Angel radio about any Angels working with a vampire named Nick? “

Castiel hesitated and Dean noticed.

“ Cas, what do you know? Who is helping this son of a bitch get away from us? “

“ They were actually bringing him to you. “

“ What are you talking about? “

“ I brought him here Dean. “

Dean was taken back.

“ Why would you do that? “

Castiel thought for a second, and decided not to bring me into this.

“ Because I didn’t think it was smart for you guys to Houstin. “

“ Because of Amara. “ Dean stated.

“ I just don;t trust that she wouldn’t try to hurt your brother or the girls, specially Rebecca. If she wants to be with you Dean, she’s not going to like the fact that you are in love with someone else. “

“ Who says I’m in love. “

Castiel looked at him, a smirk pulled at his lips.

“ I’ve known you for a while now Dean and you can not tell me that you haven’t fallen in love with Rebecca. “

Dean didn’t respond to that.

“ Why didn’t you just tell me that you were doing this? “

“ I didn’t think I needed to. I mean all I did was make it easier for you guys to help Katlyn. “

“ Do you think it will work? “

“ If she is telling the truth about having not drank human blood for as long as she says, then there is a good possibility that it could. “

“ Because the human blood wouldn’t be in her system. “ Dean figured it out.

“ Alright, I can’t really be mad at you for not telling me, but really next time you transport a monster somewhere, you should give us a heads up. “

Dean went to get into his car, but stopped and looked back at Cas.

“ Have you found anything more about her? “

Castiel shook his head.

“ No, but the moment I do, I will inform you. “

“ Thanks Cas. “

“ Dean can I give you some advice? “

Dean raised an eyebrow.

“ On what? “

“ I think you should talk to Rebecca about Amara. “

“ Cas, “

“ It’s a touchy subject, I understand, but if you want to make it work with her, I think you both need to open up and start talking about things you stray away from. “

And with that, Dean was standing alone. He shook his head, then sped off to Tippers.

“ Should we wait for Dean? “ Katlyn asked as we got out of the car in front of the bar.

“ We should just go inside and see if he’s there. You going to be able to recognize him ? “ I asked.

“ I could never forget that face. “

“ Alright, I need a beer. “ I said, heading inside.

Katlyn went to follow, then Sam took a hold of her hand.

“ How are you doing? “

She let out a breath.

“ I’m fine Sam, To be honest, I can’t wait to get my hands on that son of a bitch. “

Sam seen the fire in her eyes, and it almost scared him.

“ I’m just making sure. “

She smiled, then kissed him passionately. 

“ Come on, I’ll buy you a beer. “

They went inside and sat down beside me at the bar. The place wasn’t packed, but there was a decent amount of people. I searched the room and the moment I seen a tall blonde haired man with a girl sitting on his lap, my hunters instincts kicked in. I looked at the girl and noticed she looked a lot like Katlyn. The men sitting on either side, just looked like dicks. One had a chubby face, with dark long hair. The other man was rugged looking. He had big arms that were covered in tattoos. But the man I couldn’t take my eyes off was the one in the middle of all of them, who had the Katlyn look alike on his lap. His blonde hair was short, he had it flicked up in the front. His eyes were such a dark shade of brown, they almost looked black. He wore a dark blue shirt, under a think denim jacket. His jeans had holes in the knees and his black boots were scuffed to shit. I snapped out of it, when Sam and Katlyn sat next to me. One on each side.

“ I think I found our boy. “ I said, still looking over at the man.

Memories hit Katlyn like a ton of bricks and she took in a big breath.

“ Yeah that’s him. “

Sam looked over and noticed the same thing I did.

“ Is it just me or does his little friend look a hell of a lot like you Kat. “

She took a long drink from her glass.

“ Doesn’t surprise me. This isn’t the first time he has tried to replace me. “

“ Replace you? Did you guys have a thing? “ I asked.

“ After he turned me, we went on a binge together. We were two of the baddest vampires in Houstin. No on crossed us. Hell other vampires were terrified of us. “

“ So what is he like a big deal in the vamp world? “

“ He is one of the original vampires, so yeah, he’s kind of a big deal. “

“ Well that’s new information. How come you didn’t tell us this before? “ 

“ Because it doesn’t matter, I know how to get under his skin. This is going to be simple. “

Right then Sam seen something about her change and he didn’t know if he should be worried or not.

“ So, how are we going to do this? “ I asked, finishing my Whiskey.

“ You guys are going to meet me at the house in a few hours. “ Katlyn finished her beer, then getting to her feet.

“ Excuse me? “ Sam asked.

“ Do you trust me? “ She looked him in the eyes.

“ Yeah. “

“ Then trust me when I say, that I know what I’m doing. “

She looked at me as she grabbed her purse.

“ Kattie. “

“ I’ve got this. “ She said walking through the crowd and over to his table.

“ Alright, so what’s going on? Is he here? “ Dean asked, taking Katlyns seat next to me.

Sam never took his eyes off of her.

“Over in the corner. “ I pointed for Dean.

“ What the hell is she doing? “ 

“ She’s getting us our vamp. “ I said.

Dean took his brother’s beer and took a drink.

“ So what’s her plan? “

“ She didn’t say. She just said to meet us at the house in a few hours. “

Dean looked over and noticed the Katlyn look a like

“ I take it, he’s got a type. “

“ Apparently they had a thing after her turned her. Oh and new info, he’s one of the original vampires. “ I said.

The tall sexy bartender set a shot in front of me and smiled.

“ On the house. “ He smirked walking away.

I couldn’t help but smirk, then shot it back and slammed in on the bar.

“ Alright so what now? “

Dean glared at the bartender then at his brother.

“ Sam. “

When he didn’t respond, I hit his arm and he snapped out of it.

“ What’s the plan? Should we hit the house? “ Dean asked.

“ You two go, I’m going to keep an eye on her. “

“ You can’t just sit here looking like a creeper Sammie. “

Sam looked at his brother and took his glass back and took a long drink. Dean let out a breath and got to his feet. Knowing his brother wasn’t going anywhere.

“ I’ll leave you baby. But Sam, don’t do anything stupid, she knows what she’s doing. “ Dean set his keys in front of him.

I grabbed my bag and got off the stool and looked at Sam.

“ Sam I know you’re worried about her, but let her handle it until they get to the house okay? “

He took another drink, but didn’t answer.

“ Sam. “

“ I got it, I’ll let her handle it. “ He shot back.

I looked at him for a second then followed Dean outside. I got to my car, looked at my keys, then at Dean standing by the passenger side door.

“ You wanna drive? “ I asked.

I wanted to try and cut this tension between us and I knew that ever since we met, he’s wanted to get behind the wheel of my car. He raised an eyebrow to me, with a smile pulling at his lip.

“ Are you serious? “

I smiled, walked over stood in front of him and held the keys out to him.

“ It’s only fair. You let me drive your baby. Plus I know you’ve been itching to drive her. “

He took the keys with a smile, then didn’t hesitate to get in and rev the engine to life. I got in with a smile.

“ Listen to her purr. “ He smiled, his face filled with joy.

“ Where are we going? “

I gave him the address and he sped off onto the high way and to the house.


	9. A New Beginning

Katlyn took a breath before she stopped at the table Nick was at. She flipper the switch she hasn’t touched for years and felt nothing. She didn’t want to have to do this, but it was the only was to not let her emotions get in the way of this job. She stopped at the table and the moment Nick met her eyes, the smile on his face went to stone. All eyes were on her and she smirked. Nick didn’t take his eyes off of her but spoke up.

“ Lis, take the boys and go get yourself a drink from the bar. “

The blonde haired woman, stared down Katlyn, hesitated then got up and went to the bar, the other two men following behind her.

“ Well look who it is. “ He smirked.

“ You got the eyes wrong. “ Was all she said referring to the blonde.

“ What do I owe this pleasure Katlyn, it’s been what ten years? “

Katlyn sat next to him and she pulled on a smirk of her own.

“ I’ve been looking for you and was surprised to find you here. “

“ You were looking for me? And why is that? “

“ You can’t tell me that you don’t miss all the fun we used to have. “

“ Coming from the vampire that pulls her fangs out. “

Katlyn smiled, and retracted her fangs that had finally came all the way through this morning.

“ So you just couldn’t stay away huh? “ Nick smiled, moving the hair from her eyes.

Sam wanted to just go over and rip his head off with his bare hands. He shot back his third shot and kept his eyes on them.

“ I want you to teach me again. “

He raised an eyebrow to her.

“ ‘Why should I trust you? Last I heard, you were a hunter. “

“ I was…but you know just as well as I do, that is not who I am. “

Katlyn turned on her charm and ran his fingers down his arm and looked him in the eyes.

“ Didn’t you miss me? “ 

Nick couldn’t hold back anymore. He ran his hand over her cheek and smiled.

“ I have, more than you know. Houstin reminds me of you, everywhere I go. “

He let out a little laugh and took a drink from his glass.

“ I can’t help but try to replace you, but no matter how many times I try, I could never replace you Katlyn.”

So memories hit Katlyn. but she knew emotions or no, she had to remember that this was a job and that Dean and I were waiting at the house. She looked him in the yes and let out a breath.

“ Is there somewhere we could go and catch up? “

A smile came across Nick’s face, he stood up and held his hand out to her.

“ Follow me. “

Sam snapped out of it, paid the tab got into baby and sped off to the house where we were. Katlyn watched as Sam left. She took Nick’s hand and got to her feet.

“ Let’s go guys. “ Nick said to the girl and two men.

They followed them outside and stopped at a blue car Nick drove. Lisa stood by the passenger side door.

“ Back seat Lisa. “ He said, opening the door for me.

I smirked at her, then got in. She let out a low growl and got into the back with the men. 

I walked around the big house and looked around when I got a text from Katlyn saying they were on their way.

“ They are on their way here. “ I said to Dean as he came out of the big kitchen.

Dean gripped the big knife in his hand.

“ Where the hell is Sam? “

Right then we heard a car screech to a stop in the backyard.

“ I’m gonna kill him, he’s gonna wear out the tires. “

When he came inside, Dean knew he wasn’t holding it together very well.

“ Sammie, why don’t you go back to the motel. “

“ No, I want to watch her take him out. “

I looked at Dean and we were both thinking the same thing. 

“ Sorry Sam. “

And before he could say anything, I hit him square in the face with the bottom of my knife and he dropped to the floor.

“ Nice shot. “ Dean laughed, throwing him over his shoulder.

“ Put him in the closet or something. “

Dean sat him down in a big hall closet and closed the door.

“ They should be here by. “

Before he could finish his sentence, we heard a car pull up.

“ What’s the plan? “ I asked.

“ Don’t really have one. Keep an ear out, you know how she works better than I do. “

I let out a breath then we hid in the kitchen. They all came inside and the three vamps of Nick’s went upstairs, while Katlyn and Nick got comfortable on the big couch in the living room. Nick ran his hand down Katlyn’s arm and onto her leg.

“ I have missed you so much. It hasn’t been the same since you left. It feels like forever since the last time I seen this face. “ He put his hand on her cheek.

“ I missed you too. I was stupid to leave, I was just scared. “

He looked her in the eyes and smiled.

“ There’s no reason to be scared. I will take care of you, I promise. “

Katlyn snuck her hand into her purse and grabbed the syringe and pulled it out without him knowing. When he leaned in and touched his lips to hers, she drove the needles into his leg. He pulled back and looked at her.

“ What are you trying to do? “ He smirked.

“ Dead man’s blood bitch. “

When Nick fell from the couch to the floor and started coughing, she kicked him onto his back and just looked at him.

“ You really think I would coming crawling back to you? You ruined my life. “

Right then I looked at Dean.

“ Think you can take care of the ones upstairs? “ I whispered.

He nodded his head, and I grabbed his arm before he left the kitchen.

“ Be careful. “

He smiled, then quietly made his way upstairs and took care of the other vamps. I gripped my knife and walked into the living room. When Katlyn looked at me, her eyes were pitch red.

“ You okay? “ I asked.

She smiled looking down and Nick groaning in pain.

“ Oh I will be. “ 

She bent down, grabbed him by the collar of his jacket and pulled him to his feet. She took in a deep breath and pushed him onto the old chair that sat in the corner. He looked at her and spit out the blood that was coming from his mouth.

“ If you’re going to kill me, just do it already. “

Katlyn let out a laugh and pulled out the knife from her boot. She slid it down his arm and smiled as the blood started to pour.

“ Oh no, I’m going to enjoy this. I’m going to make you suffer, like you have me for the past ten years of this miserable thing you call a life. “

I watched her slice him up and down and after she drug the knife down the side of his face, she was starting to scare me. I put my hand on her arm.

“ Katlyn, I think that’s enough. We can get his blood and end this. “

Her head snapped to look at me.

“ You have no right to tell me when I should stop. If you can’t handle this, there’s the door. “

I knew she had flipped her humanity switch.

“ Kattie, turn it back on. This isn’t you. “

She looked at me and took a step towards me.

“ You don’t know who I am. You have no idea what I’m actually capable of. If I were you, I’d back off, don’t make me tell you twice. “

I had never seen her like this and it scared the hell out of me, but I stood my ground.

“ If you don’t end this now Kattie, I will. “

She smiled, turned then swung and punched me in the jaw. I was taken back and just looked at her. I gripped my knife, hoping that I wasn’t going to have to use it.

“ Don’t make me do this Kattie, please. “

“ That’s all you humans do, is beg and plead. We take what we want, and what I want is for you to shut up. “

She swung, but I caught her hand and kneed her in the stomach. When Dean came downstairs, fists were flying and there was blood everywhere.

“ Katlyn, let her go. “ Dean yelled.

Katlyn held me in a choke hold with her knife to my neck.

“ You take one more step Winchester and I’ll slit her throat. “

“ Okay, okay, just let her go. “

She looked down at me and smirked.

“ I have a better idea. “

Without letting my go, she slit her wrist and held it inches away from my mouth. I struggled to move away but she tightened her grip. Dean’s heart skipped a beat.

“ Let her go Kat. “ Sam demanded, coming into the room.

“ Big bad Sam, what makes you think I will listen to you? “

Sam took Dean’s bloody knife and walked over to Nick. He grabbed his hair pulled head back and put the knife to his throat.

“ Because if you don’t, I’ll take his head off right now and you won’t get to kill the thing that killed you. “

Katlyn hesitated, then pushed me to the floor. As she walked towards Sam, Dean knelled down beside me.

“ You okay? “

“ Yeah. “ I wiped the blood from my face.

Sam held the knife there, not moving as she stood in front of him.

“ Now are you going to finish this, or am I? “ Sam asked.

Katlyn hesitated then held her hand out for the knife. Sam looked in her eyes, knowing that she was still in there, and put the big knife in her hand. He stepped away and watched as she looked at Nick, then hauled off and chopped his head clear off his body. She stopped the knife and looked at the now headless body of the man that made her into this monster.

“ Kat. “ Sam said, taking a step towards her. She looked at him and tried to steady her breathing.

“ You need to flip your switch, this isn’t you. This isn’t the girl I fell in love with. “ He said softly.

Within a minute, Katlyn’s eyes went from red to ice blue and let out a deep breath. Dean got to his feet, pulled the other syringe from my bag, and took blood from the headless body. Sam put his hand on her face and she broke. Tears filled her eyes and she just looked at him. He pulled her close and wrapped his arms around her.

“ It’s alright, I got you. “ Sam kissed the top of her head.

I looked at Sam as Dean passed him the syringe. Katlyn turned and looked at me.

“ I’m so sorry Bec. “

I smiled, even thought my jaw was killing me after she almost took my head off.

“ It’s okay. “

She looked at the syringe in Sam’s hand.

“ Are you ready? “ He asked.

She took in a breath and shook her head. Sam slowly stuck the needle in her arm, emptied it and took it out, letting it drop to the floor. We all held our breath, hoping this was going to work.

“ What’s supposed to happen now? “ She asked.

“ Just give it a minute. “ Sam said.

We all waited and then before she could drop to the floor, Sam caught her. He brought her to the couch and laid her down.

“ Is she okay? What happened? “ I asked, worried.

“ This happened when I did this, she’s okay. “ Dean comforted me.

I took in a breath, the moment she did and sat up instantly. She looked at Sam and tried to steady her breathing. He put his hand on her face and looked her in the eyes.

“ Kat, talk to me. “

After a minute, she smiled.

“ I can feel my heart beat. “ She said as tears rolled down her cheeks.

Sam smiled, and kissed her passionately.

“ Come on, let’s get back to the motel. “ Sam said helping her to her feet.

I smiled as I watched them leave out the front door. I started to get to my feet, when I felt a sharp, almost numbing pain shoot through the whole right side of my body. Dean came and put my arm around his shoulder and helped me slowly get to my feet. I let out a deep breath through the pain/

“ You alright? “

“ I think she broke a rib. “ I said with a little laugh.

I let out another breath when I realized laughing hurt like hell.

“ Whoa take it easy. I’m gonna take you to a hospital. “ He said, picking me up into his arms carefully.

“ An tell them what? 

He looked at me. My face was already starting to bruise around some of the cuts from Katlyn’s rings.

“ I look like I got mugged or something. “

“ There’s your story. “ He smirked.

“ I can wait to go, I want to see her. “

“ You can see her after you get all taped up. “ He said, sitting me into the fron seat of baby.

I decided to just go with it, because I was in too much pain to fight with him and I knew I wouldn’t win this battle anyways. I rested my head against the back of the seat, while Dean drove to the nearest hospital. Sam opened the car door, took Katlyn’s hand and helped her out of the car. They walked hand in hand, silent into the room. He shut the door and looked at her.

“ How are you feeling? “

She couldn’t help but smile.

“ Better than I can ever remember. “

He took in a breath then kissed her softly.

“ Thank you Sam. “ She said, her forehead to his.

“ I’m just happy it worked. “

A smirk pulled at his lips.

“ I promise you didn’t i. “

“ Yes, you did. “ She laughed.

He put his hand on her cheek.

“ I love you Kat. “

“ I love you too. “

She smiled then sat on the bed.

“ I can’t believe it’s all over. “

Sam sat beside and let out a sigh of relief.

“ It is. You never have to deal with any of that again. “

“ I see that blood worked. “ Castiel appeared by the door.

“ How did you know about that? “ Sam asked.

He looked at Katlyn.

“ I just wanted to see for myself that you were okay. “

“ Thank you Cas. “ She smiled.

He smiled back and then he was gone.

“ How did he know? “ Sam asked.

She took in a breath and told him everything I had done.

“ That explains how he got here so quickly. “

Thin it hit him.

“ Wait a minute, what did Cas tell Becca about Amara? “

She hesitated and he had his answer.

“ That explains why she’s been so off and distant with Dean. “

“ I’m worried about her Sam. “

“ She needs to talk to him about it. “

“ Try telling her that, you know how stubborn she is. “

He moved his hand over his face.

“ I guess we just have to let them figure it out on their own. “

“ I can’t let her walk away from him Sam. Your brother is the best thing that has happened to her in a really long time. “

“ And it’s the same for Dean, but we can’t force them to be together Kat. “

Katlyn put her head on his shoulder and he wrapped his arm around her.

“ I don’t know what are going to do with those two. “ She laughed.

“ Keep a close on her, she’s on some heavy pain medication. “ The nurse told Dean, passing him my dismissal pappers.

“ Thanks. “

I felt so tired, yet so awake at the same time. I sat up and let my feet dangle off the bed.

“ Alright, let’s get you back to the motel. “

He wrapped his arm around my waist and slid me off the bed and onto my feet. I looked at him and couldn’t help but smile. I felt so emotional but it was a happy emotional. I took in a deep breath and just as always, the smell of him was ana instant comfort.

“ You always smell good, it’s comforting. “ I said as we made our way to the car.

He smirked.

“ Well I’m glad. “

He helped me inside and I smiled before he shut the door.

“ Thank you. “

“ Uh huh. “ He laughed closing it.

The drive back to motel, I just laid my head against my seat and looked at him. How did I let myself get so attached to this man? I thought about everything we have been through in the time we knew each other. I got lost in thought and before I knew it, Dean was opening the door for me.

“ Bex, you with me? “ He said with a laugh, holding his hand out to me.

I snapped out of it and took his hand and slowly got out of the car. Before Dean opened the door, I stopped and looked at him.

“ Dean, can I ask you something? “

“ What’s up? “

I knew it was the pain meds, because I wouldn’t have brought this up sober.

“ Why didn’t you tell me about Amara? “

He took in a breath, not saying anything.

“ Cas told me. “

“ We can talk about this, when you’re not all hopped up on drugs. “

I moved away from him and sat on the bench.

“ I’d like to talk about it now. “

He hesitated then sat next to me.

“ You finally have a lead on her and you aren’t going to go after it, why? “

“ It’s complicated Bex. “

“ Because you two are linked? “

Dean ran his hand over his face and sat back on the bench.

“ I didn’t tell you because , we don’t know exactly what’s going on or what she wants. “

“ And what if it’s you she wants? “

He looked me in the eyes.

“ I’m sorry I didn’t tell you. “

I wasn’t going to push him.

“ And I’m sorry I didn’t tell you about getting Cas to help with Nick. “

“ That was your doing? He never told me you had anything to do with it. Why did you do that? “

“ I was scared. Yeah there is a lot of jobs there, but I didn;t know what would happen if we ran into her. “

I hesitated then continued.

“ I didn’t want to take the risk of losing you or Sam. “

“ So that’s why you’ve been so distant with me. You were mad that I didn’t tell you about this. “

“ I was but Cas made me realize I couldn’t be. “

His green eyes burned into mine, and I broke. I kissed him softly and put my forehead to his.

“ I love you Dean. “ I whispered.

He took in a deep breath, and pulled back to look at me.

“ Those pain meds are damn good aren’t they. “ He laughed.

“ It has nothing to do with the meds Dean. “

I could tell he was taken back and I immediately regretted saying it.

“ You don’t have to say anything, Hell I shouldn’t have even said it. “

He put his hand on my cheek and looked me in the eyes.

“ Bex, I care about you, more than I’ve cared about anyone in a really long time. “

I smiled at him. 

“ I know Dean. “

He got up and held his hand out to me. 

“ Come on, let’s get you in bed. “

I smirked, took his hand and got to my feet.

‘ That’s the Dean I know. “

He shook his head with a little laugh, then we went inside. Katlyn smiled when we came inside.

“ How are you ?” She asked worried.

I looked at her and smiled.

“ Forget me, how are you feeling? “

She couldn’t contain her smile.

“ Perfect. “

I smiled, then hugged her with my one good arm.

“ So what’s the damage? “ Sam asked, passing me a bottle of water.

“ Oh nothing serious. “ I sat on the bed.

Sam looked over at Dean.

“ She’s got two broken ribs and a bunch of bumps and bruises, could have been a lot worse. “

Katlyn opened the bottle me and let out a sigh.

“ Becca, I’m so sorry, I wasn’t. “

“ Yourself, I know. Don’t worry about it, I forgive you. “ I smiled.

She kissed the top of my head and I gave the bottle back to her, then laid down on my back on the bed and let out breath.

“ I think I’m just going to close my eyes for a minute. “

Sam shook his head, smiling then grabbed the throw blanket and draped it over me. Dean grabbed a beer from the fridge, sat down on the chair and took a long drink.

“ What’s going on? “ Sam asked knowing something was bothering him.

“ She knows about Amara. Cas told her. “

They talked for a few minutes.

“ She made a good point Sam, I wasn’t going to risk losing you, “

“ Thanks. “ Dean smirked.

“ Or you Dean. “ 

She looked at Sam.

“ But I think that you guys should go and track her down. “

“ Um, no. “ Dean finished off his beer.

Katlyn looked at him.

“ Look what she is doing Dean, all to get your guy’s attention. You could stop all of it. Go and find out what she wants. “

“ It’s not that simple Kattie. “ Dean grabbed another beer from the almost empty fridge.

“ It is though. If you know what she wants, you can figure out how to end her. “

Dean let out a breath.

“ I really don’t want to talk about this anymore. I’m going to try and get sleep.”

He set the unopened beer on the counter, then laid on the bed next to me and closed his eyes.

Katlyn let out a sigh and looked at Sam.

“ I’m sorry, I just think that it’s what you should do. “

“ I agree but it’s not going to be easy to convince him.

He kissed her softly, then both laid down and got some sleep.

When I woke up, I realized that I wasn’t in the motel room that I fell asleep in. I sat up and looked around the familiar room. When I stood up with no pain, I lifted my shirt and was confused. There was no tape on my ribs and the tattoo Cas had given me was gone.

“ What the hell is going on? “ I asked myself.


	10. A New Beginning

I have been in this room before, but I just couldn’t put my finger on when.

“ Dean, Sam? “ I called out.

After I got no response, I picked up my phone from the round, old table and searched my contacts. I searched, but Dean, Sam and Katyln’s numbers were gone. I ran my fingers through my hair and tried to think about the hell could be going on. I sat down and put my head in my hands, when my phone rang.

“ Hello. “

“ So did you take them out yet? “ Jade asked.

“ Take what out? “

“ The vamps we’ve been tracking for the past four months…Did you end up having a few too many last night or something? “ Jade laughed.

“ Jade, I took out those vamps three years ago. “

“ Alright, what’s going on with you Becca? We just found their nest two days ago. I mean hell, you just drove 12 hours straight to get to it. “

I took in a deep breath, and realized how I remembered this room.

“ Jade, something weird is going on..”

“ Calm down, talk to me. “

“ What year is it? “

“ 2013. Bec, you’re starting to freak me out. “

“ What the hell. ‘

“ Becca. “

“ Jade, you need to get here ASAP. “

“ What’s going on? “

“ I’ll explain everything when you get here. You’ll probably think I’m crazy but I’ll explain. Something isn’t right. “

“ Alright, I’m hitting the road now. Don’t do or go anywhere until I get there, got it? “

“ Just get here. “ I ended the call.

I tossed my phone on the bed and ran my fingers through my hair. It was going to be a while before Jade got here, so I was going to shower then try and figure out what was going on without leaving the room. After my shower, I sat on the bed and let out a breath. I thought and then remembered about the boys telling me about how Angels can mess with time. I got straight to my feet, looked around the room.

“ Cas, I know it’s been a while and I really have no right to ask you for anything, but I’m freaking the hell out. I have no idea what’s going on. I need your help. “

I waited and nothing.

“ Come on Cas, if you can hear me please. “

“ Rebecca. “

I turned around and smiled when I seen that long beige trench coat.

“ Cas thank god. “

“ What is going on? “

“ I thought you could tell me. “

“ Calm down. “

I took in a ddeep breath.

“ Some how, I’m back in 2003. The day before I busted that vamp nest, where Sam and Dean saved me. “

“ Have you tried calling them? “

“ First thing I tried to do, their numbers aren’t in my phone. I just got off the phone with my friend Jade, she’s on her way here now. She should be here tomorrow morning sometime. “

“ This doesn’t make any sense. “

“ Okay, so you didn’t do this? “

“ No and if it was an Angel, I would have caught wind of it. “

“ Then what the hell is going on? “

“ Just stay here. I will go and see if I can find anything out. “

And with that, I was standing alone. I laid down on the bed and let out a breath. I was mentally exhausted, so after closing my eyes for a minute, I was out. I woke up to the door slamming shut. I sat up and seen a face that I haven’t seen in a really long time.

“ Crowley. “ I got straight to my feet.

“ What are you doing.. Wait a minute, did you do this? “

“ Yes and having your little Angel friend try to figure it out, is ruining the lesson. “

“ What are you talking about? Why did you send me back in time? “ I got face to face with him.

“ You made one wrong choice the day you met those Winchester boys. “

I just looked at him, not following. 

“ Want to elaborate. “

“ Well I can’t tell you what you did, but what I can tell you, is that I know that you are just a tad bit jealous, without even knowing it. “

“ What? Crowely I swear to God if you don’t tell me what is going, I will kill you. “

“ Calm down there Maddax. If you stop and think you’ll get it. “

I thought for a minute and then it hit me.

“ Ah, that didn’t take long. “

“ Sam, I turned him down that night they saved. “

“ I brought you back this to this time, because I know that you look at Sam and Katlyn and wish that you had that.. and I’m giving you the chance to see what it would be like. To have the perfect relationship. “

“ Why are you doing this Crowley? “

“ Let’s just say, I’m a tad but sentimental when it comes to those damn Winchesters. “

I still didn’t understand what was going on.

“ You get a do over. “

“ But is this “

“ Real, no. You are sleeping. So whatever you do in this dream won’t change anything. “

“ What do you get out this? “

“ Don’t worry about that my dear. You have fun. “

He smiled, snapped his fingers and I was tied to the old wooden chair in the cold, must basement of the vampire’s house. Everything played out the exact same way. After pushing the headless body off me, I seen those green eyes and I took in a deep breath.

“ I got you, you alright? “

“ Yeah I’m fine. “ I said getting to my feet.

I looked at the two brothers and thought about what Crowley said. Was he right, was I jealous of the relationship Sam and Katlyn had? After getting food, beer and taking out the shifter, it was just Sam and I in the motel room. We talking, then he ran his hand across my cheek and chills ran up my spine. I looked into those chocolate brown eyes, looking back at me and realized that, this was the choice that Crowley was talking about. I turned him down this night, I took in a breath and just looked him. He took in a soft breath, hesitated then leaned in and kissed me softly. Chills shot up my spine and I felt this spark. When he pulled away, I just looked at him. How could I feel this was about the brother of that I was in love with? I was so confused, not expecting to feel what I did when we kissed. He let out a little breath.

“ I’m sorry. “ He said running his hand over his face.

This is what Crowley wanted me to do right? This wasn’t actually real, so what the hell. I didn’t say anything, wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back. He was a little taken back, but went with it. He put his big arms around my waist, and pulled me onto his lap. It got heated, quickly and I couldn’t believe what was going on. Me and Sam, I never thought this would happen. I mean I always found him attractive, but he was my best friend. We were interrupted when my phone rang. I put my forehead to his, eyes still closed and let out a breath. 

“ I’m sorry. “ I tried to catch my breath.

He let out a little laugh and sat me on the bed.

“ No, it’s alright. “

I looked, then picked up my phone.

“ Hey, I’ll be there I’d say around 6. How are you doing? “

I glanced over at Sam, who was still sitting on the edge of the bed.

“ I’m good. I’ll fill you in when you get here. “

“ Why are you do out of breath? “

“ I’ll see you when you get here Jade. “ I ended the call and setting it on the table by the window.

I let out a breath, when I looked at the tall, dark haired man that sat on the big bed. He smile as he got to his feet.

“ Everything okay? “

“ Yeah, just a hunter friend of mine is driving from Colorado. She’ll be here in the morning. “

“ So you guys are going to do that next job tomorrow huh. “

I thought for a second, it was my plan but I could change all of that. I knew what was going to happen, and I’d rather skip my meeting with Lucifer and all the shit he put me through.

“ No, I actually have someone else on that. “

A soft smile came across his face.

“ So does that mean, you’re sticking around for a little longer? “

I couldn’t helo but smile when he did.

“ Yeah I think it does. “

I got butterflies when he walked towards me.

“ Well, maybe I can take you to dinner tomorrow? “

This whole situation was so weird, but there was no way out, so I just went with it.

“ I’d like that. “

He smiled, leaned in and kissed my cheek gently.

“ I’ll see you tomorrow then. “

I walked him to the door with a smile.

“ I look forward to it. “

“ Goodnight Becca. “ 

I watched him walk down the little pathway and stopped at his door, when Dean pulled up and parked his beautiful baby beside my car. My heart skipped a beat when my eyes locked with those beautiful green ones. He smiled, then smirked at Sam as he nudged him with a laugh. I shook my head, then went back inside, closing the door behind me. I put my back against the door and let out a sigh. I knew that in this, whatever is was, Dean and I had nothing going on, but I felt guilty. It was easy, yet so hard at the same time. I was mentally exhausted and decided to get some sleep, before Jade got here. I climbed into the big bed and after my eyes closed for two minutes, I was out.

Dean smirked as they went into their motel room. Sam shook his head.

“ What? “ Sam grabbed a beer.

“ You’ve got a thing for her. “ Dean sat in the wobbly chair and put his feet up on the table.

Sam took a long drink from his bottle and said nothing.

“ Hey, I’m not saying there’s anything wrong with it. I mean hell she seems like she could whoop your ass without breaking a sweat, and she knows cars. “

“ Even if I was interested in her Dean, I wouldn’t tell you. “

“ Why not? “

“ Because you take everything way too far. “

Dean looked at him.

“ You asked her out and she turned you down. “

Sam took another drink, then set it on the counter.

“ Actually she said yes. “ He smirked.

Dean swung his feet off the table and shook his head with a smile.

“ Nice one Sammie. “

“ But? “

“ No buts, you deserve a good girl for a change. “

“ She’s got a friend, She will be here in the morning. “

Dean raised an eyebrow and that Winchester smirk, pulled at his lips.

“ Well I’m dying to see what kind of girls she rolls with. “

“ Meaning you are hoping she’s hot, “ Sam laughed.

Dean finished his beer and got to his feet.

“ Damn straight. I’m gonna shower then hit the hay. We can stay a few more days, because you need to get laid and it’s pretty quiet right now. So you got lucky Sammie boy. “ Dean said, closing the bathroom door behind him.

Sam let out a little laugh, then went to sleep. I woke up the next morning to a knock my door. I stumbled to my feet, still half asleep and answered the door. I smiled when I seen Jade. She had her long black hair, straight down, combat boots with skinny jeans and of course, our signature piece of clothing, her brown leather jacket. She smiled, then hugged me. I closed the door behind her and let out a breath. She set her duffel bag on the table beside the window and looked at me.

“ Alright, what’s so important that I had to drive 16 hours. “

I let out a sigh, sat on the bed and filled her in on what was going on.

‘ Okay, so Crowley, the king of hell, brought you back in time, to experience being in the perfect relationship with Sa, the brother of the guy you are actually in love with. “

“ That’s what it seems. “

“ Well that’s not complicated or anything. “

I grabbed two cups, opened a bottle of Scotch, poured some in the cups and passed her one.

“ I just don’t get what he’s getting out of this. “

“ To watch you squirm? “ Jade took a drink.

“ Nah, he’s past that. “ I said downing what was in my cup.

“ Okay, well what are you going to do? “

“ The only thing I can do, play along with his little lesson. “

“ Well is he at least hot? “ Jade smirked.

I couldn’t help but shake my head with a smile.

“ You have no idea. “

Right then there was a knock on the door.

“ Speak of the devil ? “ Jade asking walking over to the door and opening it.

She smiled at Sam who was standing there, coffees in hand.

“ You must be the friend. “ He smiled.

“ And you are Sam or Dean? “

“ Sam. “ He laughed.

“ Well come on in handsome. “ Jade smirked, opening the door wider.

“ I cam with coffee. “ He said passing me a cup.

“ Thanks. “ I smiled.

He turned and passed one to Jade.

“ So what are you doing up so early? “ I asked sipping the hot coffee.

“ I actually found a job a few hours away. Dean’s out getting more salt. We thought you guys might want to tag along.” 

“ What are you hunting? “ Jade asked.

“ Vamps. I think that it’s only one, not that much damage, but enough that we need to take it out soon. “

I looked at Jade.

“ You up for it? “

Jade set her coffee, then pulled a big knife out of her bag with a smile.

“ I’m always up for making some heads roll. “

Sam couldn’t help but let out a little laugh.

“ What? “ She dropped the knife back into her bag.

“ Nothing, I’m just sure that my brother will like you. “

I took in a deep breath and took a drink of me coffee. Right then, Dean pulled up in front of our room and stepped out of baby. Jade peaked out the window and raised an eyebrow when she seen him.

“ Is that your brother? “

“ Yup, sure is. “ Sam said, ask Dean knocked on the door.

I went to open it, but Jade beat me to it. She opened the door and a smirk instantly came across Dean’s face.

“ Well hello there. You must be Bex’s friend. “

“ Jade and you are the smartass brother. “

“ One and only. “ He smiled.

He came inside and smiled softly at me, which made my heart heart flutter.

“ So are you guys going to tag along or what? “

“ Yeah, just let me get dressed real quick. “

“ I’ll pack the car. “ Jade said.

I glared at her.

“ Don’t even think about starting her. “ I grabbed my bag and went into the bathroom to get dressed. I let out a sigh and looked at my self in the mirror.

“ Pull it together Becca. Jade is one of your best friends, it’s better her hook up with Dean, then some random chick…plus this wasn’t even real. “

I shook my head, got dressed then came out into the room. I threw my bag over my shoulder, then shut the door behind me. Dean and Jade were chatting by his ca, and Sam was coming out of his room.

“ I think they might have hit it off. “ He glanced over at them.

“ I see that. “ I threw my bag in the trunk of the car.

Sam looked at me, then hesitated.

“ What? “ I asked, knowing he wanted to say something.

“ I’m just surprised you agreed to go out with me. “

“ Why? “

“ Well to be honest, you are more of the type that my brother would go out. “

I took in a breath. If you only knew.

“ Not all girls go for the bad boys Sam. “ I smiled.

He smiled and watched me get into my car and revving the engine.

“ Let’s go Jade. “ I yelled through the open window.

She got into the car, when the boys did and we hit the road, me following behind Dean. 

“ So you and Jade seem to have hit it off. “ Sam pointed out.

Dean smirked.

“ She seems pretty feisty. I like it. “

Sam shook his head.

“ What? “ Dean asked.

“ How long are you going to wait to try and get in your pants? “

“ That’s not all I think about Sammie. “

Sam knew that wasn’t a complete lie.

“ Plus, it will be her trying to get into my pants. “ Dean smirked.

Jade made a few phone calls, then stuck her phone in her bag.

“ Alright, so I just talked to Reg, he caught wind of this case a few days ago. He’s looked into it and he says that it’s only one. There was 4 but the other 3 just disappeared. “

“ That’s strange. “

“ I know. Maybe another hunter took them out and last one got away? “

“ I guess we will find out when we get there. “

Jade hesitated and let out a breath. 

“ Can I ask you something? “

I glanced at her then back at the road.

“ What’s up? “

“ Since this whole thing is a dream and well you’ve got Sam. “

I had a feeling where she was going with this.

“ Get to the point Jade. “

“ Dean asked me out. “

“ And you said? “

“ I told him I’d think about it. I wasn’t going to say yes without talking to you first. “

“ So you were actually thinking about going out with him. “

“ I mean, he’s a nice guy. “

“ Jade, he just wants in your pants. “

“ You would know right. “ She shot back.

That set me off. I pulled onto the side of the road, put the car in park and looked at her.

“ What are you doing? “

“ Listen this whole situation is messed up enough, I really don’t need your attitude. “

“ What’s the big deal if I say yes? You love him, I get that, but you are the one who is banging his brother Becca. How is what you are doing right, but me having drinks with a single man wrong? “

I couldn’t deal with this right now. 

“ You know what Jade, you can do whatever you want. “

Dean pulled up and parked in front of us. He got out and knocked on the window. Jade grabbed her bag and stepped out.

“ Everything okay? “ He asked, as Jade slammed the car door.

“ Can I ride with you? “

Dean looked at me.

“ What happened? “

“ Can I ride with you or not? “ She asked, voice full with frustration.

“ Yeah, sure. “

Sam got out of baby and walked over to Dean.

“ What’s going on? “

“ Not sure, cat fight maybe. “

Sam looked at me.

“ Can you behave yourself? “ Sam asked.

“ I’ll do my best. “

I watched Dean get back into the car, and Sam got into the front seat of my car.

“ What are you doing Sam? “

“ Do you know how hard it is driving with him all the time, I thought it would be nice to tag along with you. Is that okay? “

I looked into those brown eyes and my mood completely changed.

“ Yeah, it’s fine. “

I put the car into drive and followed behind Dean onto the highway.

“ So what happened? “ Dean glanced at Jade.

“ We just had a difference of opinion on something. “

“ And what was that? What kind of music you should listen to? “ He joked, trying to ease the mood in the car.

Jade just glared at him. He let out a breath, and decided to change the subject.

“ So you’ve known Bex for a while now huh? “

“ Yeah a long time now actually, why? “

“ Is my brother the type of guy that she usually dates? “

Jade let out a little laugh.

“ No, the complete opposite actually. “

“ So what kind of guy does she go for? “

Jade looked at him up and down. “

“ Leather jackets, boots, someone who knows cars. The bad boy type really. “

Dean took in a breath.

“ Then what is she doing with Sam? “ He smirked.

“ He’s sweet and different. Maybe she’s trying something new, I dunno. Why all the questions about Becca? “

Dean hesitated and thought quick on his feet.

“ I like to know who my brother is getting involved with. He tends to get attached quickly and I just don’t want to see him get hurt. “

“ She’s not the type of girl to screw your brother over. Becca’s sweet. She’s rough around the edges, but she’s got a big heart. She’s family. “

Dean glanced at her and smiled.

“ Good to know. “

A few hours later, I pulled up beside Dean at a little motel. I looked at Jade and she let out a breath.

“ So three rooms or two? “ She asked.

I looked at her, and gave him. I had a hard time staying mad at her, she was family.

“ Two. “ I threw my duffel bag at her. She caught it with a smile, then her and Sa, went and checked us in. I grabbed my other bag from my trunk, and slammed it closed.

“ So you got a thing for my brother? “ Dean asked, leaning on the trunk of his car.

I tossed it over my shoulder.

“ What if I do? “

“ Just heard he’s not usually your type. “

Jade.

“ People change. “ Was all I said.

Our eyes met and my heart skipped a beat. This was getting harder and harder each time I seen him. I wanted to tell him everything, but that wasn’t part of this damn “lesson” that Crowley had me learning.

“ Yeah, I guess they can. “

Before anything else was said, Sam and Jade came outside with the keys to our rooms.

“ So I say we get some sleep, then track this vamp first thing in the am. “ Dean pulled his bag over his shoulder.

“ I thought you two were going for drinks. “ Jade smirked at me.

I looked at Sam, who had a soft smile on his face.

“ You up for at least one? I won’t keep you out long, I promise. “

Thanks to the three cups of coffee I had, I was wide awake.

“ Yeah I could use a beer. “

“ Here, bring her her back in one piece. “ Dean tossed Sam his keys.

Before he went into his room, he smirked at me.

“ Oh and her too of course. “

I shook my head with a laugh.

“ You two have fun. “

We got into the car and went off to grab some drinks. Jade went to take a shower and let out a frustrated sigh when the shower wouldn’t work. She grabbed her clothes and towel then went and knocked on the boys door. Dean set his beer down and looked through the peep hole.

“ My shower isn’t working, any chance I could use yours? “ She asked, when Dean opened the door.

“ Sure. “

She smiled, then went straight into the bathroom and took a quick shower. Dean sat down and continued researching what was going on in Houstin. Hunters were still dying anf that town was going to hell, thanks to Amara. He ran his fingers through his hair in frustration then looked over at Jade as she came out of the bathroom, towel drying her hair.

“ Thanks, I needed that. “

“ No problem. Want a beer? “ He asked, grabbing one for himself.

“ Yeah, I guess I could have one. “ She sat down on the bed.

Dean passed her a beer and sat back down in the wooden chair.

“ Told ya, you’d have a drink with me. “ He smirked.

Jade shook her head with a laugh.

“ Slick. “

“ It’s just how I roll. “

He took a long drink and sat back in his chair. 

“ So what happened with you and Bex earlier? “ He asked, curious.

“ Not really important. “

“ Oh come on, you two looked pretty steamed. “

She hesitated.

“ To be honest, she didn’t think it was a good idea that I go out with you. “ She said, taking a long drink of her beer.

Dean was a little taken.

“ And why not? “

She immediately regretted telling him that.

“ She’s just a little protective that’s all. “

“ Well you’re a big girl, pretty sure you can handle yourself. “

Jade finished off the bottle and set it down.

“ Don’t take it personally, she’s always been like that. “

He found that hard to do, but he pulled on a smirk.

“ Eh, wouldn’t be the first girl to think I was bad for their friend. “

She knew, she had just made it awkward. She stood up, grabbed her clothes and towel.

“ Thanks for the shower and beer. “

He followed her to the door and pulled on a smile.

“ Not a problem. “

“ Night Dean. “

He watched as she went back into her room, then closed the door. I smiled as Sam went to the bar and grabbed us another beer. I was having an amazing time. I never would have thought, that it would be this way. I ran my fingers through my hair. I raised an eyebrow when I looked around and no one was moving. There was no noise, nothing. It was like time was stopped. Right then Crowley appeared in the chair across from me.

“ Having fun yet? “

“ When does this end Crowley? “

“ You will know when it does. “

I was still not completely understanding what was going on.

“ I’m done with this. “ I stated.

“ I don’t think you are. You seem like you are starting to get close to moose. “

“ And wasn’t that you whole lesson? I get it would be nice to be with him. It’s easy. “

“ Yes, but you are missing one big thing. “

I knew he walk talking about Dean.

“ What the hell does he even have to do with this? “

“ If you have to ask, then you haven’t learned the lesson yet. Chat soon. “

He snapped his fingers and he was gone. Sam sat down and set a beer down in front of me. I let out a frustrated sigh.

“ You alright? “ He asked.

“ Yeah, I think I might just need some sleep. “ I laughed.

“ You wanna head back? “

“ You don’t mind do you? “

He stood up, and held his hand out with a smile.

“ Not at all. “

I took his hand and we left. Sam walked me to the door and smiled.

“ I had fun. “

“ Yeah, so did I. “

He hesitated, leaned in and kissed me softly. I let out a breath and looked at him for a second, then said screw it.

“ Do you want to come in for some coffee? “ I asked.

It took him a minute to clue in what I actually mean, but a smile pulled on his lips when he did.

“ Coffee sounds good. “

I smirked, took his hand and lead him inside. He smiled and shut the door behind him. I looked over at Sam laying next to me and tried to steady my breath. I had to wrap my head around the fact that I just had sex with Sam. He looked at me, ran his hand across my cheek and smiled.

“ Water? “ I asked.

“ Please. “

I pulled on his t-shirt, which floated on me, and grabbed two bottles of water. I sat on the edge of the bed and passed one to him. Right then, I heard the door unlock and Jade came in.

“ Shit, sorry. I didn’t know you guys were here. “ She laughed.

Sam wrapped the sheet around his waist, grabbed his pants and went to get dressed in the bathroom. I looked at Jade as she set her bag on the table.

“ Let’s hear it. “

“ What? “

“ Come on Jade, I know what you want to say. “

“ Then I don’t need to say it. “

Sam came out of the bathroom, shirtless. I forgot I was wearing his shirt. I grabbed some clothes and changed, Jade sat on the chair and looked at Sam.

“ Everything okay? “ Sam asked, feeling something was up with her.

She looked at him, feeling bad that he had no idea what was going on.

“ Yeah. You and Bec are getting pretty close huh. “

Sam ran his fingers through his hair and let out a little laugh. She got up and grabbed a water from the fridge.

“ Look I love Becca like family and if you make her happy, then you’re okay by me. “

I came out and passed Sam his shirt. He slipped it on, kissed the top of my head and smiled at Jade before closing the door behind him. I pulled my messy hair into a bun sat on the bed and opened up my laptop. Jade sat next to me and I could feel her smirking.

“ So was it good? “

I looked at her then continued looking over all the info for the vamp.

“ Come on Becca, I’m sorry I said what I did. You should be proud of me. I had to use Dean’s shower, had a beer and I didn’t even make a move on him. You know how hard that was for me, because that man is just..damn. “

I looked at her. I really couldn’t stay mad at her, no matter how bad I wanted to be.

“ I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have made such a fuss about you going out with him. I’d rather it be you then some random chick, he picks up at a bar. “

Jade put her arm around my shoulder.

“ It’s all good. “

She smirked.

“ So…”

I shook my head with a laugh.

“ I’m not giving you details Jay. “

“ Fine. “ She dropped down to her bed, turning on her side looking at me.

“ So got any new info on the vamp? “

“ No, not yet. “ I closed my laptop with a sigh.

“ We should get some sleep. “

“ Yeah, I’m sure you’re exhausted. “ Jade laughed.

I shook my head, pulled on my sweater, and stepped outside to have a smoke, then went to sleep.


End file.
